Once Upon A TimeLater
by thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: All the curses have been broke, all the monsters and villains defeated and everyone in Storybrooke has been transported back to the Enchanted Forest. This time that includes Emma Swan who is living the life of the princess she was always meant to be. Adjusting to this new life isn't easy, but with help from her pirate boyfriend she might just get her own happy ending. I
1. Chapter 1

Emma groaned as a knocking noise invaded her sleep. After a minute it seemed to stop so she pulled up the covers and rolled onto her other side to cuddle up to the warm body next to her. She smiled when an arm came around her waist and she began to drift off when the noise came again. "Mmmm," she moaned in protest, hoping that would cause whatever it was to stop once and for all.

Beside her, Killian nuzzled into the space between her neck and shoulder, and pulled her closer as one of his bare legs slipped between hers. "Go back to sleep, love," he mumbled against her skin. "Tis nothing."

She sighed in agreement. She was perfectly content where she was and had no intention of getting up to investigate whatever was going on. Hopefully whoever, or whatever, it was would get the hint and go away. But the knocking came again, louder this time. Then without warning the door burst open and a woman's boisterous voice filled the room, "Princess, I'm sorry but you really must-" The woman stopped and let out a gasp. "Oh, my!"

Emma sat up, clutching the blankets to her chest as she pushed her long hair out of her face. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

The woman let out a huff and put her hands on her hips. "Such language," she scolded mockingly. "A princess does not swear." Without waiting for a response, she began picking up Emma's clothes off the floor. "Now, it's time to rise and shine. Their Majesties are expecting you downstairs for breakfast. I'll have the scullery maids bring up the hot water for your bath, and-" she stopped talking when she finally looked back up at Emma. "Oh, my," she grinned, glancing at Killian. "Someone had fun last night I see." She shook a chiding finger at her. "But enough of that, it's time to attend your duties. I'll return shortly." She curtsied once quickly and then left the room with Emma's dirty clothes hand, shutting the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked, confused by what exactly it was that had just happened.

"I believe," Killian replied, sitting up and placing a kiss on her bare shoulder, "that was your lady's maid,' he explained. "It seems the Princess has overslept this morning," he chuckled huskily. "Not that I can blame her, after last night." He kissed her shoulder again and looked up at her with dark blue eyes.

"Lady's maid?" She asked, his attempt at charming her clearly having little affect as she was still trying to figure out what was going on. "I don't have a-" She stopped as it suddenly came back to her. "Oh, crap. Dammit!" Emma flopped back against her pillow, covering her face with her hands. "I keep forgetting we aren't in Storybrooke any more."

"No, love," Killian said softly. She let him pull her hands away from her face and looked up at him as lay he back down beside her, head held up by his hand. "We're back in your parents castle in the Enchanted Forest, living out our happily ever after, remember?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, well, my happy ending involves sleeping in," she grumbled.

"Yes," he sighed, "however it seems we are wanted downstairs for breakfast."

Emma stretched her aching muscles that had been quite well used the night before. She pulled his other arm and brought it around her waist as she snuggled into him once more. "Can't we just stay here?" She asked with a playful grin. "We can have breakfast in bed."

"As much as I would love that, Swan," he replied, leaning in, "we promised your parents we'd have breakfast with them this morning."

"I guess we did" she sighed and gave him a pout. "Spoilsport."

"Rise and shine, love," he grinned, leaning in to give her a kiss before letting her go and climbing out of bed. Emma watched him while he slipped his pants on and gathered up the remainder of his clothes. "I'm going to my chambers to change into some fresh clothes and wash up. I'll see you soon." He leaned over the bed, giving her one more kiss before he left the room through the servant's door. He could sneak back to his room this way without getting caught.

She lingered in bed a few minutes longer, glancing around the large room. She knew this was where she was always meant to have been. But thanks to Regina's curse, she'd spent her life in a whole different world. This one felt foreign and a little lonely at times. She was glad when her parents, and especially Killian, were with her. They made her feel like less of an outsider, but she wasn't sure she'd ever really feel like a princess.

Letting out a heavy sigh she finally rose, grabbing her robe from the end of her bed and slipped it on. She went to her vanity and grabbed a hair clip, pinning up her long, tangled locks before going to her wardrobe. Emma looked at the clothes hanging there, most of which were dresses that had once belonged to her Mother or Grandmother. They were all quite lovely, but Emma didn't think she needed a dress just to spend the day in the castle.

She grabbed a pair of brown trousers, a white shirt and a red leather tunic, and was headed to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door Killian had just left through. It opened and several young girls came in carrying buckets with steaming water. Emma guessed they couldn't have been more than about thirteen.

"Pardon us, Miss," one of the girls said with a strained smile. Clearly the bucket of water was a bit heavy for her. They moved passed Emma into the bathroom and began dumping the water into her tub. The woman who had come in before followed behind them carrying towels and a bar of soap. "Hurry now, girls," she said matter of factly. "We don't want the princess's water to get cold."

The girls met someone in the small hallway they'd come in from, who had clearly brought them some more buckets. The smallest of the girls took her bucket and nearly tipped it over as she attempted to adjust the weight to make it easier to carry. "Whoa! Here, let me help," Emma said, and with a wave of her hand, she used her magic to make the heavy bucket feel lighter.

"Thank you, Miss," the girl smiled shyly and carried her now magically transformed bucket into the bathroom.

Once the tub was full, the older woman pushed the girls quickly out of the room. She turned to Emma who was still staring at the door feeling a little dumbfounded at what it took just fill a bath tub with hot water. "Come now, Princess," she said, gesturing with her free arm that Emma should enter the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Emma asked, folding her arms across her chest, not moving.

"My name is Kat, your highness," the woman answered. "I'm your lady's maid. I'm in charge of making sure you are up, dressed and you appear where you need to be on time. And right now, you are going to be late for breakfast with your parents if you don't get a move on."

"Kat, right. Sorry," she apologized. "But, I'm pretty sure that I can handle most of those things on my own. So-"

"Nonsense," Kat insisted, and moved to Emma, giving her a slight shove in the direction of the bathroom. "Now, come along. Into the tub with you."

At a bit of a loss what she should do, Emma allowed herself to be pushed into the bathroom. She took off her robe and climbed into the tub. This was weird, and she made a note to tell her mother that she really didn't want, or need, a maid.

"That's a good girl," Kat said, with a smile and handed Emma the bar of soap she'd brought. "Scrub good now, especially your intimate bits. Don't want anything from that young man lingering behind, hmm?" She gave Emma a knowing look.

"Excuse me!" Emma exclaimed. "But, I don't believe this an appropriate conversation for us to be having." Seriously, what kind of place was this? Was everyone so intimately involved in everyone's private life?

"Yes, well," Kat smirked. "Never can be too careful, especially with them sailor types. Hurry up now. I'll be in the bedroom with your clothes when you're ready." She put the towels she'd brought next to the tub and left the bathroom.

Emma watched Kat leave and stared after her a few minutes. What was happening? A few weeks ago, she'd been living in her parents her loft in Storybrooke, Maine. Sure everyone in town had turned out to be a bunch of fairy tale characters, but she'd gotten used it over the years. They were family after all.

Sure, the occasional villain or monster would attack, but otherwise things were quiet. They had family dinners at Granny's, or at Regina's. She and Killian would go on dates and with the exception of a stern look or two from her father, no one questioned her about why she hadn't come home the night before. It wasn't perfect, but it had felt like home.

Now, thanks to yet another battle with a villain everyone was back in the Enchanted Forest. It seemed Regina's curse had once and for all been reversed and they had all been sent back, luckily with all their memories intact. The first couple of weeks had been great. Everyone just seemed happy to be back in the world they all knew. Her parents had given her time to get used to this world, and she'd mostly spent her days with them or Killian. Her father was teaching her how to ride a horse, and Killian taught her more sword fighting. But it seemed her parents had decided it was time she start acting more like a princess.

She sighed, and leaned back in the tub. The warm water did feel nice on her sore muscles but Emma was already missing showers. Still, she closed her eyes, relaxing a few minutes before grabbing the soap. She lathered up, not bothering to wash her hair. She'd done it a few days ago and discovered the only way of getting it thoroughly dry was for her to sit in front of a fire. Seriously. Not only did she miss her showers but she missed electricity and her blow dryer.

"Would your highness like me to help you dress?" She heard Kat call from the bedroom. "I picked out a lovely morning dress that I pressed and laid out."

"Oh, uh thanks Kat," Emma replied, rising from the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. "But, I'm more of a pants girl, you know. And I really don't need your help getting dressed. I'm perfectly-"

"Nonsense," Kat replied, very matter of factly, popping her head into the bathroom. "You're a Princess and pants are not appropriate, at least not for breakfast. Should you go riding later, you can come back upstairs and change."

"But, what if-"Emma began to protest but Kat grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

"No buts," Kat insisted. "Now let's get you dressed."

Much to Emma's surprise the woman clearly didn't understand the meaning of personal space, because she took it upon herself to dry Emma off. Then Kat had Emma slip on a pair of bloomers and a camisole before she held up a corset. "No!" Emma said, holding up her hands to fend the woman off. "No way am I'm wearing a corset. I can't breath in those things."

Kat sighed. "Princess, you cannot go about without all the proper undergarments on. It wouldn't be proper, and your dress is designed to be worn with a corset. Now, turn around."

"If I could just wear the tunic I wanted to wear, I wouldn't need the corset," Emma insisted, still not budging. "So, why don't you just-"

Kat placed her hands on her hips, and stared down her nose at Emma. "You're mother was just as stubborn and she never won an arguement when up against me," she told her. "So, shall we just save ourselves some time, mmm?"

Emma wanted to protest but somehow the look the woman gave her left little doubt that she was between a rock and hard place. Fine, she would give in but after today she was going to do something about this dress and corset situation. "Alright," she sighed and turned around. Kat placed the corset around her, and began tighten the laces little by little. Emma could feel her ribs constricting and was pretty sure she could feel her spleen pressing against them. "Okay, I think that's-mmmph!" She moaned as Kat gave another tug. "I think that's tight enough."

"As you wish," Kat sighed, and next took the large hoop skirt, sliding it over Emma's head and tying it at her waist. Then she picked up the dress she'd picked out for a Emma, gathered up the material of the skirt to the bodice and held it up. "Arms up," she ordered, and Emma held her arms above her head, letting Kat slide the dress of her head, and down. Emma slipped her arms into the capped sleeves and pulled them up and onto her shoulders. Kat moved behind her again to button the back of the dress, and then smoothed down the skirts.

Once Emma was dressed to her satisfaction, Kat dragged Emma to her vanity and had her sit so that she could work on Emma's hair. She asked her to keep it simple, but like everything else, it too had to be perfect. Her head was pulled this way and that, and poked with pins so what felt like an hour later, Kat stepped back to admire her work.

"Perfect," she smiled. "You look like a princess. Now, off to breakfast with you," she said shooing a breathless and slightly bewildered Emma out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast, unlike other meals they had in the castle, was a more intimate family affair. Emma enjoyed these moments out of the public eye and getting to spend time with her parents. It reminded her of breakfasts at Granny's when they'd all squish into a booth or pull up extra chairs at a table to make room for Killian, Henry, Regina or whoever popped in. It was moments like these that made her feel more at ease being in this strange world.

This morning was no different, with everyone making small talk and discussing any plans they had for the day. Charming and Snow had some meetings with villagers to listen to their grievances and help resolve them. Killian was working with the Royal Navy to make repairs to some the ships and would be spending the morning down at the docks. Emma wasn't quite sure what her plans would be, as her parents hadn't made her take on any duties officially yet. They wanted to give her time to adjust not only to life in the castle, but give her a chance to learn, well how to be a Princess.

Her lessons included horseback riding, etiquette, history, legal studies so she could learn the laws of the land, and all sorts of things that at times could be a bit overwhelming. Snow and Charming did their best not to throw too much at her all at once, as they didn't want her to get overwhelmed. When she needed a break or started to freak out, Killian was always by her side to support her, and assure her that it was going to be alright.

But at breakfast, she didn't have to worry about of it. She just got enjoy time with the people she loved.

"How was your riding lesson yesterday?" Charming asked her.

"It was good," Emma answered as she buttered a piece of toast. "But is the whole sidesaddle thing really necessary? Cause that part's a bit, tricky."

"I'd say it was more than that," Killian said with a chuckle. "She slid right out of the saddle at least three times."

"Hey! Whose side are you on, anyway?" Emma replied, giving him a slight scowl.

"Yours love," he answered flashing her with a grin, "always. But it was rather amusing."

"For you maybe," she smirked.

"It's alright, you'll get the hang of it," her father replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You only really need it for special occasions anyway," Snow said. "But, the best way to learn is to get right back at it."

"Yeah, well I think I need a break from riding," Emma replied before taking a bite of her toast. "I'm sore all over."

Killian leaned in close and whispered in her ear, his voice husky. "That's not just from riding the horse."

"What was that?" Charming asked.

"Nothing," Emma said trying to keep her cheeks from turning red. She gave Killian a swift kick to his shin under the table and shot him a warning look. "Killian was just apologizing for not catching me when I fell."

She could tell he was doing his best not grin at her. "Aye," he replied. "I'll try and do better next time." 

"You could help us things morning," Snow said with a smile. "We're meeting with some of villagers to discuss any problems and or issues they're having. It's not the most exciting thing-"

"And by that she means it's not exciting at all," Charming interrupted. "But, it's important. It lets us get to know people, and gives us a better idea of what's going on since we can't be everywhere all the time."

Emma had sat with them through one of these meetings before. It was about as exciting as watching paint dry, and frankly she thought some of the things people were complaining about were things that could easily be solved if they just talked to each other. She knew it was something she was going to have to deal with eventually, but if she could find something else to do she'd rather do that.

"Thanks, but if it's alright I think I might go to the village for a bit," she answered. "There are some things Regina wanted me to pick up to work on a new spell she's teaching me."

When they'd moved back to the Enchanted Forest, Regina had given Snow her father's palace back while she and Robin went to live in a nearby smaller castle that has also been owned by King Leopold. It wasn't that far, but you needed to travel by carriage, horse (or magic) to get there. Henry made the short trip frequently so he was able to spend time with both of his mom's.

And in addition to learning to be a princess, Emma was also still working on her magic. She was pretty good at controlling it now, and she could do some pretty amazing things. So, Regina had decided to take it to another level and start teaching her how to cast spells and make potions. They'd been working together mostly through mirrors they'd enchanted so they could talk to each other, almost like Skype back in Storybrooke, but Emma would frequently travel the short distance to see Regina in person.

"Of course," Snow told her with a smile. "But if you leave the castle you should take a couple of guards with you."

"Mom, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Emma protested. "I don't need guards hovering around me, it makes me nervous."

"I know, Emma. But something may happened and if you need help it's better to have someone with you," her mother insisted.

"Fine," she sighed. "But, I still think it's silly."

After breakfast as everyone rose from the table to go about their day, Snow approached Emma. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" She asked more a command than a request.

"Sure," she answered, giving Killian a shrug she followed her mother into one of the less formal sitting rooms. Once inside her mother gestured to a small sofa and Emma took a seat.

"What's up?" Emma asked, still wondering what this was all about. "There isn't a dragon or something on the loose is there?

"No, nothing like that," Snow replied as she took a seat next to her daughter. "I just wanted to see how things are going. How are you adjusting to well, everything?" She asked, looking a little worried, clearly concerned about Emma feeling overwhelmed.

"I'm…alright," Emma answered honestly with a sigh. "I mean, this whole princess thing is definitely taking some getting used to. But you and dad have been super understanding with me. I know I still have a lot to learn, but I really appreciate that you're giving me time."

"Of course," Snow replied, looking relieved Emma hadn't said she was ready to run. She reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I know it's not easy, but your father and I just want to you be happy. And you're doing a wonderful job, honey. Really."

"Thanks," Emma replied. "I feel a little overwhelmed at times, but I've got you guys and Killian," she said, smiling as she thought of her pirate, "so that makes it easier."

Snow nodded. "I know we've made some mistakes, but we won't let you down Emma. And I promise we'll do our best not to overwhelm you, so if you feel like something is too much just say so."

"I will," she nodded, and then remembered the encounter with that maid this morning. "Hey, while we're talking about stuff being weird, what's with the maid that barged into my room this morning?" She asked. "She is something else."

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about," her mother replied.

"Oh, great," Emma rolled her eyes. "What did I do? I couldn't possibly have offender her, that woman has absolutely no boundaries."

Snow sighed. "It's partially my fault, I should have told you I was assigning you a lady's maid," she admitted. "I told Kat to be patient with you, but clearly she didn't listen. I'll speak to her about that. But, Emma she brought something to my attention I think we need to discuss."

She paused. "Kat told me when she came to wake you this morning Killian was in bed with you," her mother said, not beating around the bush. "Is this true?"

Emma blushed a little, but rather than be embarrassed she was mostly upset. People around here were busybodies. "Not that it's any of your business, or hers, but yes he was," she answered, folding her arms across her chest.

Snow let out a sigh. "Emma, honey, I know in Storybrooke you and Killian could be alone without question. But, people here have different expectations of how a Princess should conduct herself." She explained. "I know that you and Killian are serious, and you love each other. But it's not appropriate for a woman of royalty to be alone with a man before marriage."

"Oh, really?" Emma smirked. "And you mean to tell me all that time you and dad were hiding out in the forest from Regina nothing happened between the two of you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't…" Snow blushed and stammered, clearly trying to come up with something to say. "We lived with the dwarves, Emma. It's not like we had any privacy.

"Oh, no," Emma shook her head. "I've read Henry's book and he might not be able to read between the lines, but I did. Admit it, you and dad were sleeping together before you were married."

Snow's cheeks turned even redder, but she shook her head and took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "Things were different then," she answered. "Your father was hiding from King George and we were trying to take back the kingdom. We...I...things were different."

"Right, okay," Emma rolled her eyes. "So, what are you saying you want me to do?"

"I'm saying that if you are going to spend time with Killian you need to have a chaperone," her mother explained. "I know," she held up her hands, effectively cutting off Emma's protest, "it sounds ridiculous but until the two of you are married, or at least engaged, you can't be seen alone together."

"Mom, I'm thirty years old," Emma protested. "I have a kid already. Are you really going to enforce this?"

She reached out and placed a hand on Emma's arm. "I'm not saying that you and Killian can't...be together," she smiled, her cheeks turning a little pink at discussing her daughter's love life. "But if you walk the grounds, or go out riding, just make sure you bring Kat or one of the maids with you. They will keep their distance and be discreet, I promise."

"This is ridiculous," Emma said with a sigh, "and Killian isn't going to like it any more than I do. But, I guess if I have too."

Snow smiled at her. "Thank you, Emma." She gave her daughter's arm a pat and then rose from the sofa. "Well, I should go see what needs my attention. Would you like to sit in with your father and I while we meet with some of the villagers?"

"If it's alright you with, I think I'm going to take a walk," Emma replied, rising as well. She didn't like this news at all. First she'd been scolded and then bossed around by a woman she just met that hard entered her bedroom as if she owned the place. Breakfast had made her feel a little better, but that sinking feeling in her stomach had returned again. She needed to clear her head before she punched someone. (Mostly like it would be a dwarf, they were always in the way.)

"Of course," Snow said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Just remember what I said, if you and Killian go-"

"I know, I know, find a chaperon," she rolled her eyes. This was really a ridiculous rule and she wondered what Killian was going to say about it when she told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the small dining room where they'd had breakfast, Killian had been left alone with Emma's father. Their relationship hadn't always been friendly, but over the years they had become almost family. Once Charming realized his intentions towards Emma were honorable, the Prince had eventually come around.

They both rose from the table when the ladies left and after watching Emma a moment till she was out of sight, Killian looked to David. "Any idea what that's about?" He asked.

"Not a clue," David replied. "But I'm usually the last to know what's going," he chuckled.

"Aye," Killian smiled. "Well, I should probably see to my ship. If Emma's looking for me tell her I'm at the docks."

"Hold on a minute," David said, stopping him before he could leave. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Let's go to my study."

Charming led the way, Killian following behind wondering what the Prince wanted to discuss. His guess was it had something to do with Emma, but what? She was still adjusting to being a princess but her parents had been sympathetic for the most part. They hadn't pushed her too far too fast, and if they did make her feel unsettled she usually came to him. And even when she didn't, he could read her like an open book, knowing when to give her space and when to offer her comfort. Had something upset her he didn't know about?

Once they were inside the study, Charming turned to face him. "Snow and I have been discussing how much you've done for everyone," he began. "Not just Emma, but the entire kingdom. You've become a real hero," he smiled.

Killian felt some of his nerves relax a bit. Clearly this wasn't about Emma being in trouble about something. "Thanks mate," he replied, returning the smile. You know Id' do anything for Emma and the kingdom

"I know," David nodded."This is why Snow and I want to reward you." He crossed to his desk, picked up a piece of paper that was rolled up and tied with a ribbon. He came back to Killian, holding out the paper. "We want to appoint you Commander of the Royal Navy."

Killian was bowled over. Never in all his 300 years had he ever expected something like this. He had only joined the navy previously to follow in his brother Liam's footsteps. When that had gone horribly wrong, he'd turned pirate to fight the injustice of the crown he and his brother had once served. Little did he know that path would lead him to his first love that would be killed by a man he swore to get revenge on, and that caused him to make a deal that would trap him in Neverland for 200 years. And then, just a few years ago, he would climb a beanstalk with a beautiful, sassy blonde who would end up changing his life forever. He was sure Liam was smiling down at him from somewhere.

"David, I don't know what to say," his voice was soft as he was still a bit overwhelmed.

"Say yes," the prince grinned, reaching out and giving Killian's arm a brotherly squeeze. "We need you."

"Aye," he answered grinning back and clasping hands with David who then pulled him in for a quick hug before handing him the scroll. "Thank you, Dave. Twill be an honor to serve you and the Queen."

"It's the least we could do, Killian," David replied. "You're practically family."

Killian's smile faded a bit and his nerves returned. Funny that Dave should bring that up. "You know, about that," he said, reaching up to scratch a spot behind his ear. "I uh, was actually wondering if I might ask you something."

"Of course," David replied, looking at him with curiosity. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you know that Emma and I-um, we care very deeply for each other," he fumbled nervously over his words. "She'd probably kill me if she knew I was doing this," he smirked. "But, I am a bit old fashioned." He knew he was rambling, but he wanted to do this right. "David, I-I'd like to ask Emma to marry me and I hope that we'll have your blessing."

There was a pause that seemed to go on forever before David was again pulling him into a hug. "Of course you have my blessing," he said with a laugh. "And you're right, if Emma knew you were asking me she'd probably kill you."

They both laughed. "Thank you, mate," Killian said honestly. "But, uh if it's alright I'd like to keep it a secret for now. I want to do it when I think Emma's ready. We've discussed it, of course," he said quickly before David could ask, "but given her history, I'd to like to ask when I feel the moment's right for her."

"Of course," David nodded in agreement. "And don't worry; I'm better at keeping secrets than Snow, so it's safe with me."

Killian nodded. "Well, I should get to the docks and check out my new armada." He gave David a salute, the scroll still in his hand. "I'll see you for dinner."

"Aye, Aye, Commander," Charming replied, saluting in return. "Oh, and before I forget," he said quickly, "Snow wants to hold a ball in a few days to officially announce your new title, so brush up on those dance skills. And, no pressure, but if you and Emma...come to an understanding, perhaps we can announce your engagement then as well."

"Perhaps," Killian nodded. "But as I said, I won't rush it." He gave Dave a small bow and left to go check out his new fleet of ships, and make sure things on the Jolly Roger was running smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the conversation with her mother about needing a chaperone when she wanted to spend time with Killian, but as it turned out, it hadn't been necessary. In his new position as Commander of the Royal Navy, she'd barely seen him. He was busy seeing to the fleet, which apparently had been left mostly in ruins while everyone had been in Storybrooke the last 30 odd years. So he was always down at the docks making sure the repairs being made to the ships that needed them were done properly, and recruiting new sailors to fill them once they were sea worthy. He seemed to be right in his element, and she was happy for him, but she did miss him.

Emma, meanwhile, was being kept busy with more princess lessons, which helped to take her mind off Killian for a while. But inevitably things got so overwhelming she'd do what Emma always did best in situations she didn't want to deal with. She ran. Normally she would have run straight to Killian, and he'd assured her everything was going to be alright, and punching her History of Misthaven instructor in the face wasn't going to solve her problem. Instead she mostly had to deal with it herself, which mean she was getting lots of exercise talking walks around the castle gardens to blow off some steam.

To top it off, by the end of the day they were both so exhausted they had even been sleeping in separate bedrooms. While Emma may have been a one night stand girl most of her life, all that had changed with Killian and now that he wasn't beside her every night, she found she wasn't sleeping as well without him. Her lack of sleep might also account for some of her angry outbursts, but she'd never admit that out loud.

She was currently on her way to yet another dancing lesson in preparation for this ball her parents were throwing. They said it was mostly for Killian, to make his new title official, but they also wanted to formally introduce her as the Princess of Misthaven. She knew better. They were throwing this to make up for never having gotten to throw her a ball and she was going along with it, but she wasn't happy about about it. She understood where her parents were coming from, she really did. But between the dancing lessons, her other lessons, and the multiple dress fittings, she was nearly ready to pull her hair out.

She headed down the hall, but stopped when she heard laughing coming down the hall from the nursery and Emma decided to check in on her little brother. She'd been so busy, she hadn't seen much of him lately, and unlike in Storybrooke, it seemed that he wasn't allowed to spend as much time with the grownups. But, that didn't stop her mother from giving him everything he wanted. Neal was by no means spoiled, he was a good kid. It was obvious, however that her parents were trying to make up for all the things they hadn't gotten to do with her.

She opened the door and stepped inside to find Neal playing on the floor, surrounded by toys. He looked up when she came in, dropped whatever he had in hands, got up and ran across the room towards her.

"Emma! Emma!" he cried, arms outstretched.

She got down on his level and opened her arms, catching him as he ran into her and enveloping him in a hug.

"Neal! Neal!" She repeated back just as excitedly. "What are you up to, buddy?"

"Playing pirates," he answered with a grin on his face. "But nana says I'm a prince so I can't be a pirate."

Emma glanced across the room to Neal's nanny who was working on folding laundry and putting it away. She was an elderly woman, kind, but was old fashioned and perhaps a bit too old to be looking after a seven year old.

"Pirates are nothing but trouble," she remarked. "They are criminals and you, young man, are the son of Snow White and Prince Charming. You are a knight, not a pirate." She took her stack of laundry and headed into the connecting bedroom to leave the siblings some time to play.

"Don't listen to her," Emma said, looking back at her brother. "Of course you can be a pirate. You can be, Neal the Pirate Prince with your very own crew and everything."

"Like Killian?" he asked, looking at Emma eyes full of hope.

"Just like Killian," she told him with a smile. "You can be the bravest pirate there ever was."

"Yeah," Neal shouted in agreement. "Come play pirates, Emma!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the center of the room.

What the heck, she figured, as she let him pull her into the room. She was already late for her dance lesson and playing pirates with her little brother would be a lot more fun anyway. "Sure thing, kid," she replied. "I'm better at being a pirate than a princess anyway."

Letting go of her hand, he quickly set up all his stuffed animals in rows, and then ran to his toy box. He pulled out two wooden swords that Charming had given to him, along with the tri corner hat with a skull and crossbones embroidered on the front Emma had given him for his last birthday. He gave one of the swords to his favorite stuffed bear, put on his hat and ran back to Emma. "Now what do we do?" he asked, looking up at her.

"You're the Captain," she answered. "Give the crew an order."

"Oh, right," he replied and turned to face his crew of bears, rabbits, dogs, and a dragon. "Make sail, mates!" He commanded.

"Aye, aye Captain," Emma replied and moved to go pretend to raise the sails on their imaginary ship.

"No sis!" Neal protested. "You're a princess, so you're the prisoner." He looked around and found a piece of long ribbon that had fallen off some toy or other. He grabbed it, then took Emma's hands and wrapped the ribbon around her wrists so they were loosely bound in front of her.

"Hey! I wanted to be pirate," she protested. "How come I have to be the prisoner?"

"You can be a pirate next time," he promised.

"Okay," Emma sighed. Clearly she was going to have to teach her brother about feminism and how girls were more than capable of being pirates. But for now she'd just play along. "So, I'm your prisoner, now what?" She asked.

Neal thought it over for a moment, and then his smile brightened, clearly having come to a conclusion. "Walk the plank!" He shouted and pointed his sword at her.

"Walk the plank?" She asked with a frown. "Don't you think you should ask for ransom or something first?"

"Nope," he stated. "I'm the Captain and I say walk the plank, princess."

"This just isn't my week," Emma mumbled to herself before carefully climbing up on top of Neal's wooden toy box, trying not to lose her balance with her hands tied. She walked the two or three steps it took to get the edge and stopped. "Oh, please Captain," she pleaded mockingly. "Please don't make me walk the plank. I'm sure my father will give you all the gold and jewels you could want."

"It's too late for that," Neal replied. "Now, jump," he commanded, pointing his sword towards Emma.

"It's bad form to make a lady walk the plank, lad," Killian said from the doorway, causing them both to look up. Emma was glad to see him, standing there with arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame, looking every bit his cocky, confident self.

"Killian!" Neal grinned and lowered his sword. "We're playing pirates. I'm the Captain and I captured Emma."

"Aye, so I see," Killian replied as he pushed off the door frame and stepped into the room. He glanced at Emma and was clearly doing his best to suppress a laugh. "However, as Commander of the Royal Navy, I will have to insist that you let her go." He walked over and picked up the spare toy sword. "Shall we fight for her?"

Neal thought it over for a minute and then pointed his sword at Killian. "Aye!" He shouted with a grin.

"Killi-I mean, uh, Captain Jones," Emma said from her perch on the toy box, giving him a warning looking. "Is this necessary? I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Fear not, my princess," he replied, flashing her a grin, "they're fake swords. Besides, you wouldn't deprive me of a dashing rescue would you?" He asked, giving her a wink.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes at his familiar words."Fine," she said, giving in. "But, be careful. Mary Margaret is already on my case, and I don't need her mad at me because Neal loses an eye."

"I won't lose an eye," Neal insisted. "Papa's taught me how to use a sword."

"There, you see?" Killian smiled. "No need to worry, lass." He turned back to Neal and raised his sword. "Let's show your sister what you're made of, eh?"

Emma watched as Killian and Neal put on quite the show. She knew he was taking it easy with her brother so as not to hurt him, even with a toy sword. But, David had clearly been teaching Neal because he had some pretty good moves for a seven year old. Killian had to maneuver quite a few times to avoid being dealt a blow. But Killian being Killian, and never one to disappoint her brother, made sure that Neal finally knocked his sword out of his hand.

"I win! I win!" Neal shouted jumping up and down excitedly.

"So you have, lad," Killian replied and he turned to Emma, giving her a bow. "Forgive me, your highness. It seems I'm no match for Captain Neal."

"Oh, dear," Emma sighed. "Whatever shall I do now?"

"Ah, you can have her back," Neal said with a shrug. "It's bad luck to have a girl on board anyway."

Killian just chuckled. "Actually, that is just an old pirate's tale," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Why, in my day I had many a-" he stopped, realizing what he was about to say to a seven year old. "Er…I mean your sister sails with me on the Jolly Roger all the time. And speaking of, we should probably let her down from the plank, eh?" He walked over to Emma, undid the ribbon around her wrists and then slipped an arm under her knees and put his other arm around her waist as he lifted her bridal style off the toy box before setting her feet down on the floor.

"I want to go sailing on the Jolly Roger," Neal said. "Please, will you take me, Killian?"

Emma couldn't help but smile, he looked so hopeful.

"Aye, lad, I'll gladly take you sailing," Killian grinned. "Of course, we should probably ask your mother first."

"She'll say yes, won't she Emma," Neal replied, looking to his sister.

"I don't see why she wouldn't," she shrugged. "At least she has one child she won't fuss at," she said to herself under her breath.

Killian looked at her, his brow furrowed. "What was that, love?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Nothing," she said, brushing it off and giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's nothing, I'm sure mom will have no problems with you taking Neal sailing."

He eyed her a moment longer and she knew he wasn't going to let her drop this. But he turned back to Neal for now. "We can go tomorrow if you'd like," Killian smiled. "We'll send a message to Henry and invite him as well. I'm sure he'd love to come."

"Yes! Let's invite Henry." Neal was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll write him a note and ask mom to have one of her blue birds take it to him. This is the best!" Neal ran out of the room, clearly very excited.

Emma watched him go and then turned back to Killian. "He really likes you," she said with a smile.

"What's not to like?" Killian asked, placing hand and hook on his belt as his hip jutted out, as he flashed her a crooked grin and raised one eyebrow.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "My parents may have given you a fancy uniform, but I know better," she smirked. "You're still a pirate underneath all those buttons and epaulets."

Killian took a few swaggering steps towards her to close the distance between them. "I prefer dashing rapscallion," he replied. "Besides, I can't help it if all the Charming offspring are drawn to my charms."

"I don't think Neal and I like you for the same reasons though." Emma slid her hands down his chest and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "He likes you because you sword fight with him, and take him sailing."

His arms came around her waist, holding her against him. "And you don't like me for those reasons?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, yes," Emma smiled, "But I also like you for this." She reached up and placed her lips against his. It was meant to be a soft kiss, but now that she was in his arms, it was impossible to pull away. The world around her seemed to be constantly spinning these days, but Killian gave her something to lean on and made it all steady again. The weight of the world on her shoulders all day long lightened with him here, and plus it made her realize just how much she'd missed him the last few days.

She felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her into him even more as the kiss deepened. And it took her a moment to realize the moan she heard was her own. Her hands released his jacket and slid up to his shoulders before moving behind his head to tangle in his hair. This time, she heard him moan, and soon his lips left hers to kiss along her jaw, the spot behind her ear that always sent a shiver down her spine, and down her neck.

Emma tilted her head, giving him better access. Her chest was rising and falling, the stupid corset she was wearing was cutting off her lung capacity. "You're buttons are…poking me," she said breathlessly.

She felt him chuckle again her skin. "That's not the only thing that's poking you," Killian said huskily.

Emma giggled at his innuendo, and well…he wasn't lying. She could definitely feel his _sword_ -jabbing at her through all her layers of skirts. Definitely still a pirate. She was about to tease him with their old banter, when a very put out voice shouted, "Princess!"

They jumped apart, looking very much like a pair of five year olds who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Kat!" Emma exclaimed breathlessly. "God, you scared me. Was that really necessary?"

"Oh, I'd say it was very necessary," the maid replied, stepping into the room with her hands on her hips. "Senior Sebastian sent me to look for you because you, young lady, are late for a dancing lesson. And here I find you with his...scoundrel." She looked down her nose at Killian, who actually took a step back to stand behind Emma.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the older woman. "I'm sorry I'm late, but you can't blame Kil-"

"You know the rules, Princess" Kat said, turning back to Emma and crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not to be alone with this rogue unless you have a chaperone, and I can see that you definitely need one."

"I do not need a chaperone!" Emma exclaimed, fisting her hands in an effort to keep her magic from flaring up because of the anger she felt growing.

Seeming to sense what was happening, Killian took a step forward and gave Kat his most dashing grin. "My dear lady," he said, "I assure you that I intended no ill will towards the Princess. She was enjoying a moment with her younger brother and I simply stepped into join them in playing pretend." He took a step closer to Kat, and managed to work one of her hands free, taking it in his and running his thumb along the back of it. "As you know, I'm madly in love with the Princess," he said smoothly, glancing back at Emma and giving her a wink before looking back the maid. "She is, in fact, my True Love, as no doubt you've heard. But with all her new duties as Princess of Misthaven, and mine as the new commander of the Royal Navy, you can hardly blame me for wanting a moment alone."

"Well…" Kat began, and appeared to be thinking over what he was saying. Emma couldn't believe that he could charm her so easily. The woman was a spitfire, and seemingly unshakeable. Emma had done everything she could be nice and try and change her mind about this chaperone thing. Nothing she did had worked, but it seemed that Killian Jones could charm the pants of anyone. If the woman wasn't twice her age, Emma might be a little jealous.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him a moment, and then her face relaxed. Dare Emma say she was actually smiling a little? "I suppose a little kissing never hurt anyone," Kat said with a sigh. "And, I know you're the Princess' True Love."

Killian grinned even wider, if that was possible, and brought the woman's hand to his lips for a light kiss. Emma swore she actually blushed. She couldn't believe this was working, the damn priate. This was worse than when they were at Granny's Diner in Storybrooke and he talked Granny into making her onion rings when they weren't on the menu for the day. It seemed no one was able to resist his charms. "Thank you, lass," he replied. "I knew you'd understand." He kissed her hand one more time before letting it go and moving to stand next to Emma.

"Yes, well," Kat said giving her head a shake, "just don't let it happen again." She didn't have nearly as much vigor behind her warning as she'd had before though. "Now, come along Your Highness, Senior Sebastian is waiting for you." She left the room with a slightly hop in her step.

Emma turned to Killian and just raised an eyebrow. "You're awful, you know that?" She told him.

"What?" He asked, looking innocent. "I got you out of trouble, didn't I? Besides, I can't help it if women can't resist the charms of a devilishly handsome man in uniform." He punctuated his statement with a wink.

"Yeah, well I better go before my mother finds out about this," she replied. "She is immune to your charms, and no amount of flattery will get you anywhere with her. See you at dinner?"

"Aye, love," he said, and stepped into give her one last tender kiss. "Perhaps, immune though your mother may be to my charms, I can still convince her to let you come sailing with me and the lads tomorrow."

Emma smiled softly up at him. "That would be lovely, "she told him. "I could use a break from all this Princessness." Was that even a word? "I'll see you later."

She left to head to her dancing lesson feeling a little better than she had this morning. She really hoped they could talk her mother into letting go with them tomorrow. A day at sea was just what she needed to clear her head a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Killian, Emma, Neal and Henry set out to sea on the Jolly Roger. The weather couldn't have been more perfect, with a sky as blue as cornflowers and a strong breeze to fill the sails of the ship. Emma had looked on proudly as Henry helped Killian get the ship ready to pull out of port, and was quite amazed at how easily he steered the ship away from the dock and out into open water. Clearly, the two of them had been practicing more than she'd realized. And since Henry seemed to be doing fine on his own, Killian had Neal help him adjust the sails and perform some other, simpler tasks that were more suited for a boy his age.

Emma stood at the railing, just taking in the scene of her boys working together, and looking so carefree and happy. It made her heart swell with love, and as they got further out to sea, she could feel the weight she'd been carrying around the last few weeks melt away. It seemed this was exactly what she needed, and she was thankful that Killian had been able to work his charms on her mother last night to get her to release Emma from her duties for the day so she could join them. She turned from watching the activity on deck to look out towards the horizon, enjoying the feel of the wind on her skin and just enjoying the chance to relax.

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Enjoying yourself, love?" Killian asked her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"This was the best idea," she replied, leaning back against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I feel so much better already. Thank you."

He smiled and ran his hand down her arm, taking her hand in his and linking their fingers. "I had a feeling this would cheer you up," he told her. "Nothing like a sea breeze and the open ocean to help clear your head."

"Mmm," Emma agreed, and turned in his arms to face him. "You know me so well," she smiled. "But, then I've always been an open book, right?"

"Aye," Killian grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Also, we are quite kindred spirits you and I, Swan." He reached up his hand to brush a strand of her golden locks behind her ear. "Sometimes you just need a chance to be in your own head, and let all the other voices float away on the wind."

He had no idea how right he was. She shouldn't be surprised that he knew exactly what she needed, given all that they had been through. He'd gotten under her skin early on while they were climbing that stupid beanstalk, and from that moment on he'd scaled the walls she'd put around her heart, hammering at them until they'd crumbled. And just when she had fully opened her heart, the Darkness had crept in and threatened to destroy everything. But he'd stuck by her, never giving up fighting for her and after a long battle, true love's kiss had broken the curse. It was still a bit overwhelming at times, but she couldn't imagine life without him.

"I still can't believe you managed to convince my mother to let me come," she smiled, bringing her hands up to grip his coat. He'd swapped out his new navy uniform for his old pirate leathers for their day off, and she couldn't say she minded in the least. The uniform was nice, but that red vest of his did things to her. "You and David seemed awfully conspiratorial though, almost like the two of you had this planned."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Swan," Killian replied, doing his best to look cool and innocent. "I think it's merely that your father agreed you needed a day away from everything and knew your mother would be more convinced if the two of us tried to persuade her."

Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. Her superpower was telling her he wasn't being entirely truthful, but she didn't press it. If something was going on with the two of them it wasn't serious, and she'd find out eventually. "I'm not sure I believe you, but thank you." Reaching up, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ewwww! Kissing!" Neal cried from beside them.

Emma giggled softly, resting her forehead against Killian's. "Do we ever get a quiet moment to ourselves?"she asked him softly before pulling away slightly.

"Not with wee ones around, Swan," he smiled at her. "Just think what it will be like when we have our own running around," he teased, giving her a wink.

"Oh?" She asked, one eyebrow raising in curiosity. "And just how many are you planning on having Captain Jones?"

"Well, you need at least a dozen men for a proper crew, so I imagine that's about right." His hand and hook slid down to her hips, tugging her against him. "Perhaps we should start on that straight away." He bent his head and lightly nipped at the spot behind her ear.

"Ha, in your dreams sailor," She smirked and gave him a light shove back. "Besides, there are children present remember. Sorry, kid," she told her brother, looking at him with scrunched up face, clearly disgusted.

"You know lad," Killian said, grinning down at the boy, "there will come a day when you may find you don't mind kissing a fair lass."

"Blech! No way, girls are gross," Neal insisted, and he reached out a hand, grabbing Killian's hook, trying to pull him away from his sister.

"Come on, Killian. Henry and I want to learn more sailor stuff, and then go fishing."

"Go on," Emma said with a soft giggle. "I can keep myself entertained for a little bit."

"Are you sure, Emma?" Killian asked, eyeing her with a bit of concern. "I'm sure Henry can look after the lad if you'd rather I stay with you."

"It's fine, really," she assured him. "I can go to your cabin and find a book to read, or maybe I'll take a nap." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, her body pressing ever so slightly against him. "Assuming you don't mind having a princess in your bunk, Captain."

"Saucy Minx," Killian growled softly at her. "I'll show you what happens when you sleep in the Captain's bed."

"Killian, come on!" Neal whined, pulling harder on his hook.

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied, biting her bottom lip and fluttering her lashes before turning to Neal. "Alright, alright," she told him. "You boys have fun. Come get me if you catch anything good."

"We will!" Neal promised, giving her a grin. "Come on, Killian."

"Sweet dreams, love," Killian told Emma, giving her a wink before he let Neal tug him to the towards the helm where Henry was waiting.

Emma watched them, unable to keep the smile off her face at Neal bouncing up and down and bombarding Killian with questions as they went.

His comment about having children of their own got her thinking, not for the first time, what things might be like if Neal were their son instead of her brother. Killian had always been a great mentor to Henry, taking him under his wing but always with the assurance he wasn't trying to replace his father. He just wanted Henry to know he cared, and would be there for him whatever he might need. And he was the same with her little brother, always willing to play pirates, or babysit without a grumble, and Neal certainly took to him like a fish to water. Former terror of the seas or not, Killian Jones was great with kids.

They'd discussed of course, in quiet moments alone, what it might be like to have a family of their own. But Emma had always been a little hesitant, since the last time she'd been pregnant she'd been in jail, and ended up giving Henry up for adoption. She didn't know the first thing about raising a baby, and she hardly thought babysitting her brother for a few hours at a time counted. Raising an infant and a 10 year old were two different things. Killian was, of course, certain she could handle it and repeated over and over that she wouldn't be doing it alone. Still, she had her doubts, but lately she'd been thinking more about it and that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

With a last glance at her boys, Emma headed down to the Captain's quarters and made herself at home on the small bunk with a book she'd grabbed off one of the shelves. It wasn't long before she'd drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with Killian, a dark haired little boy and a blonde headed little girl.

When Emma awoke it was to find Killian in the cabin with her, busy lighting candles on a table that had been covered with a red and white checked cloth, and set for two.

"Ah, the sleeping princess awakens," he said, giving her a grin as he lit the last of the candles and blew out the match.

Emma stretched as she sat up. "What's all this?" She asked, taking in the scene before her. "Where are the boys?"

"Henry is watching Neal up on deck while they fish," he answered, crossing to the bed and holding out his hand for hers. "So, I thought you and I could have a nice lunch to ourselves."

She placed her hand in his and let him help her up. "This looks great," she replied, "but are you sure we should leave them alone?"

"Henry is more than capable of looking after Neal," he assured her, leading her to the table and letting go of her hand he pulled out a chair for her. "Princess."

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she smirked, taking the offered seat.

Killian leaned down, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "I can think of several occassions you like it when I call you that."

Emma felt her face got hot and a flutter form lower in her stomach at the sound of his voice. Such a tease. "Yeah, well," she answered, clearing her suddenly dry throat, "those are very special occasions."

"Indeed," he chuckled low and wiggled his eyebrows as he sat down across from her. "Perhaps we can play that little game later, eh?" He winked.

"Maybe" she replied. "But I don't want to leave the boys too long."

"They'll be fine, Swan," he assured her, reaching across the table to take her hand. "This day is supposed to be for you, so just relax and enjoy it."

"You're right," she agreed with a sigh and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting Henry isn't a kid anymore."

"It's alright, love," he smiled warmly at her. "Now, how about you see what I brought for lunch."

Emma eyed him curiously for a moment before lifting the cover over her plate, which to her delight, she found a plate filled with Granny's grilled cheese and onion rings. "What? How-" she asked, but words were hard to form at the moment.

"Let's just say I worked a bit of my own magic," he replied. "I thought a special day away from the castle requited a special meal."

Emma picked up an onion ring and took a bite. It was pure heaven. She had missed Granny's onion rings, even more that she realized until now. She closed her eyes as she took another bite. "I love you," she moaned softly.

Killian just chuckled. "Are you speaking to me or the onion ring?"

"Both," Emma replied as she opened her eyes. "You, for bringing me the onion rings and the onion rings for...well, being nothing but deep fried deliciousness."

"Well, I'm glad you're pleased," he said, lifting the cover off his own plate. He also had grilled cheese but his plate had fries instead of onion rings. He'd decided he liked them better. "I do aim to make you happy."

"Oh, you've made me very happy," Emma assured him. "I can't think of anything-" She froze, because as she picked up her second onion she spotted a little black box sitting on her plate. That couldn't possibly be what she thought it was could it? It wasn't a special anniversary, or her birthday, and while Killian did just randomly give her gifts sometimes, she had a feeling this was bigger than just a random gift. Her heart started pounding in her chest and she dropped the onion ring in her hand. "W-what's that?" She asked, her voice soft.

She was still staring at the box in front of her, so she didn't see the nervous smile on her pirate's face. "Why don't you open it and find out, Swan," he answered.

With shaking hands, she picked up the box and opened it to to reveal a white gold ring with a ruby in the center and flowers etched into the setting. She'd seen this ring once before when Killian had pulled it out of the safe in his cabin looking for something else. When she had asked about it, his answer had nearly brought tears to her eyes and it was threatening to do the same to her now. "Killian, what...I-" She lifted her head from the ring to look at him, still sitting across the table.

What seemed like slow motion, he rose from the table and came over to her, kneeling in front of her as he gently took the box from her hands that were still shaking. He pulled out the ring and held it out to her. "We've been through so much together, love. Battled our own demons, broke through each other's walls, and pulled each other out of darkness. From the moment I followed you up that beanstalk I knew my life would never be the same again, and I can't imagine living it without you by my side." He paused and took her left hand in his right one. "Emma Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The tears definitely started flowing then, but she couldn't help it. Never in her life had she imagined she'd get such a happy ending. Hell, she stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago, until her whole world was turned upside down, thanks in part to the reformed pirate in front her. But now that the moment was here, she couldn't picture her life any other way. "Yes," she replied, grinning through the tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes, Killian I'll marry you. Yes!"

Grinning from ear to ear, he slipped the ring on her finger and simultaneously they both rose, throwing their arms around each other. Killian picked her up off the floor and spun her around several times before setting her feet back on the floor. "I love you, Swan," he said softly, bringing up a hand to wipe the tears off her cheek. "And isn't it better to marry a pirate than a flying monkey?" he teased.

Emma laughed through her tears. "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" She asked, giving him a slap to the chest, which caused her to look at the new ring on her finger. "But, your mother's ring, are you sure?"

"More than sure," he stated firmly. "She made me promise to give it to the woman who won my heart and that's you, Emma. She'd want you to have it."

"Killian, I-" She didn't know what else to say, so instead she just kissed him, winding her arms around his neck, moving as close to him as she could get. His arms came tightened around her waist, and it was several long minutes before they pulled apart. "Did you have this planned all along?" She asked.

"Well," he reached up and scratched behind his ear, "I've been wanting to ask you for a while, aye. But, after you agreed to come sailing yesterday, I admit I spent the rest of the afternoon putting all this together. It seemed like the opportune moment, and I couldn't let it pass."

"It was perfect," she assured him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing lightly over his scar. "And I'm very happy to be marrying you and not the flying monkey."

"Glad to hear it, Swan," he laughed and gave her another kiss. "Shall we go tell the lads?"

"Mmmm, not yet," Emma said with a mischievous grin, and moving back she took his hand and pulled him towards the bunk. "I think we have a bit more celebrating to do."

"I like the way you think, Swan," he said huskily, letting her lead, as always.


	5. Chapter 5

After Killian's proposal and their little tete-a-tete in his cabin, they went back up on deck to tell Henry and Neal the good news. Henry was a bit more excited, and congratulated them with a roll of his eyes, saying it was about time really, and hugs all around. Neal was quite a bit less enthused and more excited about showing them the fish he'd caught. It had been a lovely day, and Emma was a little sad when they pulled back into the Misthaven port, but she knew deep down this was all just the beginning.

When they arrived back at the castle, they parted ways to head to their separate rooms to change for dinner. Emma dropped Neal off at the nursery before heading to her own room where she was greeted by Kat, who'd already made sure that a hot bath was waiting for her.

"There you are, Your Highness," she said, giving an Emma an exasperated look. "It's about time really. Honestly, traipsing about a pirate ship is no place for a princess." She just sighed and shook her head. "I still can't believe your mother allowed you out with that scoundrel."

Emma knew by now that this woman was half teasing, but honestly, what had Killian ever done to her? Maybe she'd change her tune when she found out the scoundrel pirate wasn't going anywhere. "First off, it isn't just a pirate ship," Emma told her, as she began to remove her clothes. "It's built with enchanted wood, so it can travel across realms. Second, that _scoundrel_ as you call him, is one of the best men I know. I love him, and as it so happens," she held out her left hand to show off her new piece of jewelry, "he's now my fiance."

She watched as Kat stared at her in disbelief for several long seconds, before suddenly Emma found herself enveloped in a tight hug. "Oh, Your Highness!" Kat exclaimed. "This is so wonderful. All we wanted for you from the moment you were born was to find your True Love, and now you have." She gave Emma a squeeze. "Oh, my dear this is wonderful."

"Er...thanks," Emma said, trying to breath through the woman's grip around her waist. "We haven't told my parents yet though, so-"

"Haven't told us what?" Kat's hysterics had drowned out the Queen's entrance and Emma turned nervously to her mother, worried about what she might see on her face. But, she smiled at Emma, clearly sensing whatever it was she didn't know was good news.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Kat exclaimed, letting go of Emma and curtsying to Snow. "The most wonderful news! This will be the biggest wedding this kingdom has ever seen!" She clasped her hands together in glee looking from Snow to Emma, who gave the woman a glare. That had definitely not been the way she wanted her mother to find out her news. Kat gasped and curtsied again as she went into a frantic apology, clearly getting Emma's hint that she'd said the wrong thing. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, I spoke out of turn. I'll leave you and Her Highness to speak privately," and with that she curtsied again and exited the room with a bounce in her step and a grin on her face, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"What's going on, Emma?" Snow asked once they were alone, looking at her daughter with curiosity.

Emma's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. It wasn't that she thought her mother wouldn't be happy with her news. She'd been wary of Killian at first; after all so had Emma- but he'd won her parents over eventually and they'd considered him family for a while now. So really, her news shouldn't come as that big of surprise, and her mother had been pestering her even before they left Storybrooke about when they were going to get married. Emma always just told her when they were ready, which really boiled down to when _she_ was ready because Killian would never push her into anything he sensed she didn't want.

"Why don't we sit down," she gestured to her large, four poster bed, and they both took a seat on the edge.

"Emma," Snow looked at her daughter with a bit of concern on her face, "what's going on, honey? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Mom." Emm assure her, and took her mother's hand in hers. "In fact, it's really great," she smiled. "I just don't want you going overboard when I tell you my news," she began, pausing to take a deep breath. "Killian proposed while we were out on the Jolly today," she told her, "and...I said yes."

"Emma, honey," Snow smiled, practically beaming with joy. "that's wonderful!" Letting go of Emma's hand, she pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you! This is all I've ever wanted for you, to find your happy ending."

"Thanks, mom." Emma hesitated a minute before she finally returned Snow's hug. She had grown close to her parents over the years, but moments like these were still a little weird for Emma. Not having parents around for her first date, or prom, or the all the normal milestones into adulthood made her feel a little awkward now that she did have them around. She wasn't always quite sure how to handle it, especially given that her mother was freakin Snow White. "I'm glad I found it, too." Emma's voice waivered a bit as she found herself fighting back tears. Damn it, she wasn't a crier. What was wrong with her?

But Emma realized when she said she'd found her happy ending, she didn't just mean with Killian. All those years spent in foster homes and orphanages, Emma dreamed of finding her parents, or any parents, that would just want her and love her for who she was. But when years and years went by and that didn't happen, she gave up on ever finding a family, and that was the beginning of her walls going up. If she kept herself from caring she couldn't get hurt. When she did find her parents years later, only to discover they were Snow White and Prince Charming she'd again held herself back, afraid she couldn't ever live up to those expectations. With Killian's help, however, she learned to open up and let them in and in the process she'd also opened up to him. And now here she was, that little lost girl, all grown up and set to marry Captain Hook. It was all a bit ridiculous, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

And moments like this, where her mother wasn't acting like a fairy tale princess, she was just being Emma's mom, made Emma feel like she was where she was suppose to be, and though she wasn't normally an emotional person, she couldn't help feeling a bit overwhelmed.

When they pulled apart after a moment or two, Emma saw tears in her mother's eyes and she couldn't help it when a few of her own escaped down her cheeks. "When I put you in that wardrobe all those years ago, I knew that you may not have the life we wanted for you," Snow told her with a smile, taking Emma's hand again, "And I know things have been difficult for you here, but I have faith in you Emma. You will make a wonderful Queen and I'm happy that Killian will be by your side ."

"I can't imagine it being anyone else," she said, giving her mom a smile. "And I'm happy that we get to share it with you and dad."

"Share what with dad?" Charming appeared from the doorway, having apparently popped his head in during their bonding moment.

Snow practically jumped off the bed and ran over to the door, grabbing Charming's hand she pulled him into the room. "David, our baby is getting married!" She exclaimed to her husband.

Emma blushed, she really hadn't expected to cause this much excitement, though she probably should have. She just wasn't use to people fussing over her or putting her first. "Yeah, Killian asked me this afternoon," she told her dad, giving him a shy smile as she too rose from the bed and moved to join both her parents.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," David replied with a grin and letting go of his wife's hand, he too pulled his daughter in for a hug. Emma gave in to David's affections a bit easier than Snow's. Apparently she was a bit of daddy's girl, which admittedly surprised her quite a bit. But he never fussed over her quite the way Snow did, and they'd bonded over swords and being Sheriff. Or something. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. "He's a good man, Emma. I couldn't give you up to anyone less," he was voice was just low enough for her hear.

"Thanks, dad," she replied, smiling up at him.

Emma heard Snow give a little squeal and then she found herself being hugged by both parents at the same time. "You and Killian will be so happy," her mother declared. "And I can just imagine what my grand babies will look like, dark hair with green eyes, and-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Emma wiggled out of her parents embrace and just looked at her mother like she'd suddenly grown two heads. "Can we please just take this one step at a time?" She asked. "we aren't even married yet and I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

"She's right, Snow," David said, coming to Emma's defense. "Let them enjoy being married for a bit first."

"I'm sorry, Emma," her mother placed a hand on her arm. "I got caught up in the moment. Of course if and when you and Killian decide to have children is none of my business."

Emma was actually pleasantly surprised by her mother's response. She hadn't expected her to give in quite so easily. "Thanks, mom," she smiled.

"Oh, we should make the official announcement at the ball!" Snow declared and there went Emma's hopes of her mother not going overboard. "It'll be perfect. I'll have our advisors start drawing up all the official paperwork and we'll need to send out invitations straight away."

Emma did not like where this was going. "What do you mean official paperwork? And you mean the ball you were throwing for Killian? I thought that was supposed to be his night." She knew that he really couldn't care either way, he was just going along with it to make her parents happy. But Emma thought he deserved it.

"Of course that ball," Snow replied looking at Emma like she was crazy. "We can announce Killian as Commander of the Royal Navy but we can also announce your engagement. It'll be perfect."

"Mom, no," Emma tried to keep the frustration out of her voice. "We just got engaged. Can't we enjoy it for five minutes before the whole world knows about it?" Once the dwarves found out, they'd never get a moment to themselves, the busy bodies. She tried to tolerate them for her mother's sake but sometimes she still thinks about turning one or two into stone. Killian says that's dark magic though and won't let her.

"Maybe Emma's right," David pipped in, trying to be a voice of reason between his wife and his daughter. "We could hold off on making it official for a little while."

"Don't be silly," Snow said, brushing him off. "They'll have plenty of time to enjoy being engaged before the wedding. Speaking of which, we'll have to get the Royal dressmaker here to get you fitted so she can start on your dress." She eyed Emma up and down. "Maybe you can fit into mine, it'd look so pretty on you and I think it would be nice to have you get married in the same dress I did. And you and Killian will need to pick a date of course and-"

Emma was starting to panic. This was exactly what she was afraid of would happen the minute her mother found out she was getting married, and it was why she'd held Killian off on the subject for so long. She didn't want all this pomp and circumstance, she just wanted a small ceremony with her family and maybe a few other people. Alright this was going to be a nightmare and Emma was ready to call the whole thing off and run right now.

"Snow, why don't we talk about this later," her father jumped in, apparently sensing Emma was about bolt as he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"We have plenty of time to figure out all the details." He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and started guiding her towards the door.

"But-" Snow began to protest, however David cut her off.

"Let's leave Emma to get changed and then we can discuss this more at dinner. Perhaps when the husband-to-be is present to provide his input. It is his wedding too." He steered her out the door and glanced back at Emma before taking his leave. "I'll talk to her," he told her.

"Thanks, dad," Emma smiled at him as he let, shutting the door behind him. At least someone was on her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Emma had announced her engagement, Snow dove head first into making arrangements for the ball. She wanted everything to be perfect and if she went a little overboard, well, she couldn't help it. Her only daughter was getting married. She hadn't gotten to throw Emma a ball growing up and she was making up for lost time.

She was in the ballroom directing the servants where to place flowers, decorations, and refreshment tables- as well as discussing the menu with the royal chef- when Doc came running up to her, a large scroll in hand.

"Your Majesty," he said breathlessly, giving her a bow. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait, Doc?" Snow asked, trying not to get irritated by the interruption. "I'm in the middle of something. Where's Charming? Can you ask him?"

"It's most urgent, Your Majesty," he insisted. "It involves the princess's marriage to Commander Jones."

Well, that certainly got her attention. She quickly excused herself from the chef and led Doc to a quiet corner of the large room. "What's going on?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Doc unrolled the scroll he was carrying, the long document spilling out onto the floor. "In drafting the paperwork for your daughter's wedding I came across this," he explained, indicating a section of writing on the document he'd presented her. "It seems that through a rather old law put in place by your Grandfather that Princess Emma must marry a member of royalty, and if she doesn't, than she must abdicate her title as future Queen."

"What!" Snow exclaimed, taking the scroll from Doc to read the passage he indicated. "But, how can that be? I married Charming and no one questioned it, and he's not Royalty." How had she not heard about this law before? And surely it was old enough that she and Charming could easily change it with a simple vote at the next council meeting. Who would object, after all?

"It's hardly common knowledge that the Prince isn't the son of King George," Doc told her matter of factly, "at least outside of our kingdom. But you're forgetting that the Evil Queen was a threat at the time, and you were your father's only child. Your subjects just wanted their rightful queen on the throne and no one was going to question it at the time."

Snow looked up from the document. "Would anyone really question it now?" She asked. "Surely a simple change by the council would solve this and we can go forward with the announcement."

"You are probably correct, Your Majesty," Doc agreed. "And a simple vote would change the law, I doubt any of the council members would have any objection. We can also ensure that its amended for Prince Henry, and any other children the princess may have. But," he paused, looking at the Queen through his glasses that had slid down his nose, "it's possible a royal from another kingdom may wish to challenge it as a means of questioning your daughter's claim to the throne. And," he cautioned, "as a way of making a peace agreement, someone could try to make you and the Prince an offer of marriage for the Princess."

Snow was certain there was a way around this. Misthaven had few enemies any more, so any threats of war seemed unlikely. And she wasn't going to let her daughter sacrifice her happiness because somebody got their sword in a twist over whose blood was bluer. No. They would find a way to fix this and everything would be fine.

"Contact the council and find out when they can meet," she told Doc. "Tell them it's not urgent, but it's important we meet before the ball. We'll call a vote to change to the law, and if anyone comes along to question anything, we'll deal it when it happens."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Doc bowed and took the scroll from her, rolling it back up tightly. "As I said, I don't think there's reason to worry really. I just wanted to bring it to your attention."

Snow gave him a smile. "I know, and I appreciate it," she assured him. "Everything will be fine, and Emma will get her happy ending."

Doc bowed and Snow watched as he left room before returning to the task at hand. She had a ball to plan.

The next day, the Counsel assembled in the war room to take up the issue with this law of Emma having to marry to royalty. Snow was glad that they'd been able to get in touch with everyone, despite her being rather vague as to the reason for the meeting. She didn't want Emma finding out about what was going on, since she was certain it could easily be fixed and there would be nothing to worry about. No point in worrying her daughter if she didn't have too.

The members were mingling around the table, murmuring about what this urgent matter could be until Snow and Charming entered the room and everyone took their seats at their appointed places.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Snow said, taking her seat. "We have an urgent matter that's come up that must be resolved quickly, but we needed you all here."

"It better be important," Granny grumbled. "I've got a whole ball to prepare the kitchen for and I can't leave those elves alone for five minutes before they burn something."

"It's about Emma," Charming announced. "First off, you all know that she and Killian are engaged and we plan to make the announcement at the ball. However, Doc brought something to Snow's attention that we have to take of." He turned to his wife to indicated she should continue.

"It seems that there's an old law in the books that states that as the heir to the crown of Misthaven, Emma can only marry a member of royalty. Everyone knows that she and Commander Jones are, like Charming and I, True Love, so of course we only want her happiness," she explained. "Doc's gone over all the details, and it appears that with a simple vote of the counsel we can overturn this law so there won't be any issues, and Emma never need know about this."

A grumble came from her left, where Grumpy was seated. "Maybe they are True Love, but are you sure you want your daughter marrying a pirate?" He asked gruffly. "How do we know we he won't steal the crown jewels?"

"Oh, please," Ruby replied with a roll of her eyes. "He's not going to steal anything. Killian is a reformed pirate and as we've already said, he's Emma's True Love. He'd never do anything to hurt her."

"He did steal some of my baked goods from the kitchen the other day," Granny reminded her granddaughter.

Ruby just raised an eyebrow. "He stole them, or you gave them to him because he flirted with you and complimented your cooking?" She asked, folding her arms. "Admit it, Granny, you can't resist his charms."

"Mmm, perhaps," she responded with a shrug. "And I'll admit, they will have the most adorable children and I do long for the pitter patter of little feet running around again."

"Yes, well first things first," Snow jumped in, breaking up this conversation. "We need to vote on changing this law. So, let's first take a roll call to ensure for the record that all members were present and accounted for. Doc." She gestured for the dwarf to proceed.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he nodded and unrolled a scroll with the list of the names of all the counsel members. One by one he called each name out, and the person responded they were present. Making a check as he went by each name he finally got to the bottom of the list. "Blue Fairy," he called out, but this time there was no response. "Blue?" He called again, and looked around the room.

"Where is she?" Snow asked. "You said you got in touch with everyone."

"I did!" Doc insisted. "She assured me that she would be here. She was the one who brought this issue to my attention in first place."

"What?" Snow frowned. "Blue was the one who told you about this?"

"Yes," Doc replied, looking a bit embarrassed. "She stopped me in the castle the other day to tell me she'd heard of your daughter's engagement, and that there might be a problem with someone trying to challenge for her hand because Commander Jones isn't royalty."

"Someone?" David asked. "Did she say who?"

"No," Doc shook his head. "I wasn't even sure she meant someone specifically, just that she was giving us a warning to be wary."

"I knew that fairy was shady!" Ruby exclaimed. "I know you both trust her because she found a way to save Emma from the curse all those years ago, but I'm telling you, I've never trusted her. My wolf senses always go off when she's around."

"Ruby, we don't know anything," Granny said, trying to be a voice of reason. "Perhaps she doesn't know there's any specific threat, just that there could be an issue and she was trying to prevent it."

"Then why isn't she here?" Grumpy asked. "That seems suspect to me."

"Can't we just change it without her?" Sneezy asked, followed with a sneeze.

"No," Doc replied. "The rules state that ALL council members be present for a vote to change a law. It's in the Misthaven Constitution."

"Alright, let's not panic," Snow said, trying to keep her own nerves at bay. "Let's just find her, and quickly. Ruby, take a party out to the Fairy Woods and see if you can find out where she is. We'll start there, and hopefully she'll turn up sooner rather than later."

"Why don't we get a message to Tinker Bell?" Charming suggested. "She can take Blue's spot on the counsel as a representative for the fairies until we get to the bottom of this. We know we can trust her, and then we can still go ahead with a vote to change the law."

"Good idea," Snow agreed, giving David a small smile. "While you're looking for Blue, Ruby find Tink and let her know what's happening and that we need her back here as soon as she can fly. But, keep it quiet, we don't want Blue getting suspicious."

"You got it, Snow," Ruby smiled at her friend. "I won't let you down."

"Alright, everyone is dismissed but, please don't say anything to Emma. We'll handle this." Snow said and when she rose from her seat, everyone too stood and left the room to carry out their duties, clearly feeling a bit uneasy. It was unlike Blue to just not show up for something when they needed. Snow really hoped that nothing had happened to her, and that there was a good explanation for her not being here. She felt Charming's hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Snow," he said softly. "We'll find Blue and we'll make this right. I just wish she'd come to us with this."

Snow turned to face him. "Do you think Ruby's right?" She asked. "Do you think we've put too much faith in Blue? Her methods aren't always honest, but I think she means well. And she's always helped us when we needed it."

"I don't know." Charming shook his head and sighed. "But what I don't understand is why, if she knew this was a problem, she didn't just come to us? Why go through, Doc?"

"It does seem a little strange," Snow frowned. "Do you think she has someone specific in mind? I thought we defeated all the villains."

"We defeated all the villains we knew about in Storybrooke," he reminded her. "How do we know someone else hasn't been stewing here for the last 30 years? I can't think of anyone, but it's possible."

"What are we going to do?" Snow leaned into David, resting her head on his chest. "All I ever wanted for was Emma to be happy, and now…"

"Hey," David said, wrapping his arms around her, "it's gonna be okay. We don't even know for sure that there is a threat." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Emma's battled bigger monsters than this to find her True Love, we aren't going to let anything ruin it now."

David always knew what to say to make her feel better and restore her hope. No wonder he was her True Love. "You're right," she smiled up at him. "We'll figure this out, and everything will be fine."

David returned her smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, what are we going to tell Emma?" He asked.

"I don't think telling Emma is a good idea," Snow insisted. "She's got enough on her plate right now, and I don't want to upset her."

"She isn't going to be upset," he assured her, "not if we tell her the truth. Besides, she'd know we were keeping something from her because of her super power. And don't you think we've lied to her about enough things in her life that she deserves to be told what's going on?"

Snow sighed. She wasn't trying to hurt Emma, she just wanted to protect her. That's all she'd ever wanted, but maybe Charming was right. They'd gotten themselves into enough trouble over the years by not telling their daughter what they ought to have, and she didn't want to mess up that trust now. "Fine," she resigned. "But, you have to tell her."

"Me? Why can't we tell her together?" Charming asked.

"Because I still have to get this ball planned, whether the law is changed or not," Snow told him. "And she's your daughter, I think she'll handle this better if it comes from you."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll talk to her. But I hope we find Blue and get this resolved quickly so Emma doesn't have to worry."


	7. Chapter 7

Maximilian, The Prince of Glowerhaven slipped on a silk robe as he climbed out of bed, kicking out yet another disappointing courtesan. Honestly, you'd think having all the money in the realms could buy you a decent lay but he was always less than impressed with these tavern wenches. No matter. If things went his way, he'd soon be sleeping with a Princess. At least until she was fat with his heir and then he'd find other entertainments. This was assuming that stupid fairy he was playing came through on her end of their bargain.

He rang the bell for his valet, and ordered the servant who stood guard outside his bedroom door to send in his advisor to go over the day's tasks. Things had been a lot easier when the rest of the realms were under that curse and banished to some foreign land. He'd nearly had the run of things, with no one to tell him what to do. Now, he had to make sure he was playing by the rules and make peace. Ha! As if that was going to happen without him getting anything in this deal. Especially from that shepherd and his outlaw wife who were posing as royalty.

The Prince's valet entered the room with a bow, with his advisor right behind. "Come in, quickly," he gestured for them to come forward. "Tell me, Albert," he said to his advisor as he let his valet dress him, "what's on the agenda for the day?"

Albert bowed, and unrolled the book he carried to read off the Princes' schedule. "Your Highness has a meeting with the village leader to discuss the most recent rise in taxes," he told him to which the Prince just smirked. He could easily dismiss the peasant and that would be that. He wasn't the richest Prince in the realms for nothing. "Then you wished to ride to Misthaven to meet with the Queen and the Prince."

"Ah, yes," Maximilian smiled. "I'm hoping to discuss my proposal with them. Speaking of which, have we heard back from that fairy?"

"Yes, m'lord," Albert nodded. "In fact, she's here now waiting for an audience with you."

"Excellent. Have her shown to my sitting room, I'll meet with her as soon as we're finished here. Ow!" He exclaimed, as he was stuck with a pin. "Careful you lout!" He gave his valet a whack to the back of the head. His valet bowed and apologized profusely. "Enough!" Maximilian dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and finished button his doublet himself. Honestly, he had to hire better help. "Bring me the fairy," he snapped at Albert, who bowed and quickly left the room.

He glanced in the full length mirror, ensuring everything was in place. He was a handsome devil to be sure, and he had a fairy to seduce. It was a harder task than one might think, because fairies weren't known for having epic romances. They tended to keep to their own, harvesting pixie dust, or whatever it was they were did all day. But, when one had good looks AND a mine full of pixie dust that had yet to be tapped, well, one had a bit of a bargaining tool to win over the Queen of the Fairies.

As he was staring in the mirror he caught a reflection that was not his own, but rather one that was tiny, blue, and fluttering in the air. Finally.

"My dear Blue," he turned around and flashed her a smile. "How lovely to see you again. But, why don't you make yourself full size so we can talk properly."

"Oh, yes," Blue smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed. Waving her wand, she went from tiny fairy to a woman of average height, standing before him. 'Better?"

"Much," Max replied and took a step towards her. He lifted her hand, bringing it to his lip and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "What news have you, my dear?" He looked up at her with a smoldering look in his eyes which he saw made her blush harder.

"I informed a dwarf of the clause in the Misthaven law that the Princess must marry royalty," she told him. "Snow and Charming should know by now, and more than likely they are going to try and fix it. However," she paused, "we have a problem. The Princess has already become engaged and the announcement is to be made at the ball in a few days time."

Max frowned. This was not a development he'd expected so quickly. But, no matter. He'd find out who this Prince the Princess of Misthaven was engaged to and he'd make sure the man disappeared or suddenly had a change of heart and everything would work out fine. "And just who is this man the Princess has been betrothed too?" He asked.

"His name is Killian Jones," Blue told him. "They fell in love back in the land without magic, and he's now been promoted to Commander of the Royal Navy."

"So he isn't royalty?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "Interesting. So, just who is this Killian Jones and what is it that makes him so special the Queen and Prince David would allow him to marry their daughter?"

"They broke a powerful curse with True Love's Kiss," Blue explained, "and since the Princess herself is the product of True Love, you can imagine that pretty much sealed the deal for them."

True Love, eh? Well, the course of the true love never did run smooth. This would make things a bit harder, but not impossible. "Not to worry," he smiled at the fairy. "Our plan isn't over until they are actually married, and I'll make certain that doesn't happen."

"What are you going to do?" Blue asked, perhaps looking a bit nervous.

"I mean pay a visit to my dear old friends this afternoon," he told her. "I will put forth my offer, and we shall see what they choose to do with it."

Old friends, ha! Snow White and Prince David were hardly his friends. Once upon a time, Maximilian and Prince David were in, competition, so to speak for the hand of King Midas's daughter, Princess Abigail. But, it was David who'd taken up the challenge Midas had thrown at all her suitors to get rid of a pesky dragon. Max would have tried harder, but he was not about to risk his life just to marry a princess. He was certain that David would fail, and he would somehow be able to persuade Midas he was the better choice. That didn't happen, and then there was some story about David getting the waters from some lake and saving Princess Abigail's True Love, Frederick who'd been turned into gold when her father had accidentally touched him.

As if that wasn't bad enough though, Max had also been a suitor of Snow White. However when her father died and the Queen Regina took over the kingdom, banishing Snow White and putting a price on her head all that hope flew out the window as well. What would be the point in trying to win the hand of a Princess who now an outlaw? He briefly thought of putting in an offer to the Queen, he rather liked her style. But, he quickly realized she would not be so easily manipulated, and decided against it. But when he later learned that since freeing Frederick, David hadn't in fact, married Princess Abigail, but was instead marrying Snow White and raising an army to fight against the Queen he'd been furious.

What made him the most angry about the entire situation though, was learning that David was in fact not a Prince at all. He was a shepherd who'd been posing as King George's son because they had been twins, and the twin had died. To know he'd been bested, twice, by a farm boy enraged him and he'd sworn that one day he would get revenge. However, the Evil Queen seemed to have plans of her own and she'd cast a curse sending them all away before he had gotten a chance to act.

It had worked out for him though, with half the rulers of the surrounding kingdoms swept away to some unknown place. With no one around to stop him, he'd taken over what had been left behind and he'd made himself quite rich. Things went splendidly for the next 30 years or so, that is until everyone showed back up again. He'd had to pretend that he had simply been keeping things safe until they returned. Now that that they had returned, however, he could finally put his plan for revenge into action.

"Snow wants nothing but her daughter's happiness," Blue warned. "This isn't going to be easy, even with a threat of war they won't give in so easily. And the Princess is a powerful sorcerer, with powerful light magic. In the other world she was called The Savior. "

He'd heard of such tales. There were all sorts of stories and rumors about the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming breaking the curse they were all trapped in, defeating all the villains that had attacked them, and even becoming The Dark One herself. But until he saw it first hand, he was keeping an open mind. She was but a woman after all, how powerful could she really be? Product of True Love! Bah! True Love was for, well, fairy tales. "But, my dear that's why I have you." Max stepped closer and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He bent his head and whispered huskily in her ear as he spoke. "Once you have that bright, shiny, untouched pixie dust, you'll be the most powerful fairy in the forest. And with your magic, we can take the kingdom and you shall be not only Queen of the Fairies, but Queen of all the realms."

He felt her shudder in his embrace and Max smiled to himself. Whoever said seducing a fairy was impossible had clearly never tried the simple act of offering her powerful magic. She was suppose to be a guide for humans against such things, but clearly the temptation, when provided, was harder to stay from when presented to the fairy herself.

"It's all I've ever wanted," he heard her whisper back.

"I know," he replied and moved back so he could look at her. "And I would deny you nothing my love." He leaned and kissed her deeply. She was putty in his hands. When he betrayed her later, it would be a different story, but for now, he had her exactly where he wanted her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do Killian and I need to be here again?" Emma asked, as she stood in the receiving room with her parents on one side and Killian on the other. "I thought you said this was just business with some Princes from another realm."

"It is," Snow replied. "But we've had a bit of history with him, and there's safety in numbers." She reached over and adjusted the gold band that was resting on Emma's head, a symbol of her being the Princess of Misthaven that Snow had insisted she wear. "And you can use your super power to let us know if he's lying about anything."

"Do you have a reason to think he's lying?" She asked.

"Let's just say he and I have a history," her father answered. "We were rival suitors, however reluctantly on my part, to marry King Midas' daughter. As you know, he chose me after I slayed that dragon, but I once I helped her free the man she loved, he agreed to let them marry instead."

"Still can't believe you gave that up, mate," Killian teased, which earned him a nudge to the ribs from Emma's elbow. His response was just to wink at her.

"He was a rival for Snow's affections for a while," David continued, "but that was before she and I even met. He was really just looking to align himself in whatever was most advantageous to him, but once Regina declared Snow an outlaw, he set his sights elsewhere. Some rumors even said he went after Regina, but I've never asked her if that was true or not."

"So, why come here now?" Emma asked. "The curse happened, it's been broken, everyone's been returned. So, what could he be after?"

Before anyone could voice their opinion, there was blare of trumpets to announce their guest had arrived. "I guess we'll find out," Snow said, smoothing her skirts, before standing straight, her chin lifted up just so, looking every bit the queen she was.

"Announcing, His Royal Highness, Maximilian, the Prince of Glowerhaven!" declared the page.

Emma caught Killian's flinch from the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to risk a glance in his direction. She looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head. Eyeing him half a second longer, Emma turned back to their guests but his reaction was still bothering her. Clearly, her pirate also knew this guy.

"Your Majesties," Max said with a bow that was rather over dramatic in Emma's opinion. "How wonderful to see you both back here in your kingdom where you belong."

"Your Highness," Snow replied, giving a tight curtsy. "Welcome to Misthaven. We trust you had a safe journey."

"I did," he replied with a smile, "though it's not far and the terrain is quite easy going."

"Allow me present our daughter, Princess Emma." Snow gestured to her, and the Prince gave another flourished bow, before stepping in to take Emma's hand, placing an unexpected, and unwelcome, kiss on her knuckles.

That was rather forward, she thought. "Sir," Emma said, giving a little curtsy and pulling her hand away as politely as possible, and subtly wiping it on her skirt.

"Rumors of your beauty do not do you justice, Princess," Max said, giving her another bow. "We in Glowerhaven were so happy to hear you'd been reunited with your parents after that dreadful curse."

"Uh...thanks," Emma replied. Man, this guy was laying it on thicker than Killian ever had. And she thought he held the title of world's biggest flirt.

"And of course, your highness, while it hasn't been officially announced, meet our daughter's fiance," Snow jumped in. "Prince Maximilian, meet Commander Killian Jones, head of our Royal Navy."

"Ah, yes," Max began turning to Killina, "a pleasure-" He paused mid bow as he finally looked at Killian and his expression darkened. "Hook!"

Emma noted the change in the Prince's look, and she turned to Killian who was wearing a rather large smirk. Clearly the two knew each other and judging by the fact he was calling Killian 'Hook' she had a feeling their past meeting had not been in the best of circumstances. At least from the Prince's point of view. Killian, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself and mocked the Prince's bow with a rather fancy one of his own. "At your service, sire," he smirked.

"I take it you two know each other, then?" David asked, looking a bit concerned.

Max straightened, clearly trying to keep his composure in front of people he was trying to impress. "You could say that," he said through gritted teeth as he made a rather poor effort at a smile. "The _Commander_ and I had quite a few run ins back in the day. Or at least, he had them with my ships."

That comment earned Killian a bit of a glare from Snow, and Emma just looked at him with curiosity. She couldn't wait to hear this story. Suddenly this meeting just got a whole lot more interesting.

"How times have changed, eh?" Killian said, not so subtly slipping an arm around Emma's waist. "Guess I just got lucky."

"Right, well," David spoke up, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room, "why don't we move this conversation to my study so we can discuss whatever it is you came here for, Your Highness."

"Yes," Max replied, eyeing Killian a moment longer before turning back to David and Snow. "Yes, please lead the way."

David lead everyone down several corridors and hallways till they reached his study, Opening the door, he allowed their guest to enter first and then Snow, but she stopped before going in and turned to face Emma. "Why don't you and Killian take a ride or something? We can handle this."

"I thought you needed my help," Emma replied, eyeing her mother. "I can tell you now though, I'm definitely getting bad vibes from this guy. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, it's fine," Snow insisted. "If we need you, we'll send someone to get you. But we've got this covered. Right, David?" She looked to her husband with a pointed glance.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can handle it, Emma. Whatever it is," he smiled, but Emma wasn't quite buying this. Why did they ask for her help and now they were kicking her out? Something was not right.

"Alright," she replied, "but you better fill me in on what's going on later. Come on, Killian."

Her parents went into the study, shutting the door behind. Emma turned to head back down the hallway, but not without a glance back. "That was weird, " she said. "Something is definitely going on with those two."

"Aye," Killian agreed. "But until they fill us in, we'll just have to let it go I suppose."

"I guess," Emma shrugged, still not feeling quite right about all this. But, she glanced at Killina with a smile. "So, are you gonna tell me how you know Prince Peacock, or what?" she asked.

"Oh, that," he smirked. "In the height of my pirate days, and during the curse, when I wasn't working with Cora, I raided a few of his ships. They were known to always be carrying treasures and gold of some kind. You'd think he'd learn to make sure they were better guarded after one attack, but no. They were always some of the easiest ships to prey on."

"Why do you suppose that is?" Emma asked. "I mean, I'm no expert on these things, but wouldn't a royal ship carrying treasure be escorted by some kind of armada?"

"You would think so," he nodded. "But either his wealth isn't as big as he thinks it is, or the man just likes taking risks. Can't fault him for that I suppose, I've taken a few of my own, to be sure. Turning pirate was definitely one of them," he said, giving her a wink.

"Okay, but I get the sense there's more to it than that," Emma said, turning to head towards the gardens. "Anybody would be angry at having a pirate constantly attacking, but this seemed more...personal. You didn't steal his wife too, did you?" She teased, bumping her hip against his.

"You're right," he agreed. "It is a bit more personal, but I assure you it's nothing like that at all. Besides, this happened after you left the Enchanted Forest with your mother, and from that point on you were the only woman for me," he winked.

"Ha ha," Emma rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. Always the helpless romantic, her pirate. "Fine, so you didn't steal his wife, then what did happen?"

They reached the gardens and Emma led him to a large oak tree under which sat a stone bench. They could sit out here and talk more privately, but remain visible if her parents sensed trouble and sent a servant for them. She took a seat and patted the spot next to her. "Spill, pirate!" she demanded.

Killian took the seat she had indicated and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, getting comfortable. "Well, as I said, my crew and I had raided his ship several times. However once, on our way back to Tortuga, having already raided several ships and carrying quite the haul, we once again encountered the Prince's ships. Though we hardly need to the gold it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. I mean, really," he shrugged, "if he was going to make it easy for us, we may as well take advantage."

Emma refrained from rolling her eyes again. Instead she too leaned back against the tree. "So, what happened?"

"It seemed the Prince was none too pleased with our little adventures, but rather than equipping his ships more heavily, he decided that by being on the main ship himself, it would somehow be better protected. So, once my crew had his crew tied up, I called for the Captain to come forward. Imagine my surprise when the Prince himself stepped forward, sword drawn, threatening to send me to down to old Davy Jones once and for all. Well," he grinned smugly at her, "that might have worked, if he were a proper swordsman. But, being no match for yours truly, I easily bested him."

This time, Emma did roll her eyes. "Always so modest," she said. "I understand him being angry about being defeated, but for him to look at you like he was out for blood back there something else must have happened."

"Aye," he chuckled. "As we rounded up the crew to tie them up so we could search the ship for the gold, one of the cabin boys caught me seems as punishment for not completing some task he was charged with, the Prince had the boy stripped to his skivvies and tied to him the mast to humiliate the lad. Thinking of Bae, this infuriated me. I may be a pirate, but he was just a lad," he explained. "So, I decided instead of spilling the Prince's blood that I would teach him a lesson instead." He smirked, and was clearly trying hard not to laugh so he could finish his story, "I made him strip naked, and we tied him up in the crow's nest. The ship would be left to drift on her own, and whoever came upon them would find the prince, well, shall we say unsuitable for company."

"Killian, that's terrible!" she scolded, but was doing her best to hold back laughter of her own. "I mean, I guess it could have been worse, but that seems a little harsh."

"That isn't the best part though, love," He told her. "It seems that despite the persona our fair prince puts on with his fancy clothes and his charms, you might say that, like Excalibur, he's not carrying a full sword in his sheath."

Emma looked at him in confusion. What was he talking about, swords and sheaths? What would that have anything to do with-then it clicked and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" And then she couldn't help it, and she doubled over with laughter. That might be the best story she'd heard in a long time. Wiping the tears from eyes, she finally regained some of her composure. "Wow, that is quite the story."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Though someone must have helped him, or he threatened anyone who dare speak of his, ailment, because I was sure there would be rumors running amok after but none ever reached my ears."

"Well, it's no wonder he doesn't like you," she said. "You stole his gold and you know about his...er...family jewels." She shook her head to erase that image. Yuck. "So, why do you think he'd be here?" She asked, sliding close to Killian and resting her head on his shoulder. "Political stuff, like my parents seem to think?"

"Most likely," he replied, bringing his arm over her head to wrap it around her shoulders. "He would have been one of the few rulers who was left here after Regina cast her curse, so he's more than likely had free reign to do as he pleases. But now that your parents are back, he probably wants to attone for his sins."

"Mmmm," she sighed. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough. I just hope he doesn't cause trouble." Emma turned a little and put her arm around his waist. "I just want to get this ball over with so we can get married."

"Aye," Killian agreed, resting his chin on top of her head and bring his other around her. "I'd like that as well, love."

They sat together in silence for several long minutes, and between the gently breeze blowing through the leaves on the tree, and being in Killian's arm, Emma began to doze off. Since they'd gotten back from their day trip on the Jolly she'd been bogged down with her Princess responsibilities and her mother was stressing her out so much about this ball and their wedding she hadn't been sleeping much. So just being in the arms of the man she loved, enjoying this quiet moment was a nice reprieve. "Wanna go home and and watch something on Netflix?" She mumbled sleepily.

She felt his chest rumble with his chuckle. "Sure," he replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Perhaps that pirate movie, I do rather like that Captain Sparrow fellow."

It was her turn to chuckle. "I don't know," she teased. "I think I like that Will Turner. But I'm glad you have your heart," she reached up and rested her hand on his chest, right over the beating organ, "I don't think I'd like it if you could only come visit me once every ten years."

"Nay," he agreed. "Ten minutes with you, love, isn't enough," he said softly and placed another kiss on the top of her head, giving her a small squeeze.

"I love you, Killian," she told him.

"And I you, lass," he replied. Sticking his hook under her chin, he gently lifted her head up and guided it towards his. Leaning forward, his lips met hers in a sweet, undemanding kiss that somehow still had the power to make her melt. Emma brought her hand to his cheek, brushing her fingers through his beard and along his cheek before moving down to his neck, her fingers curling around his hair at the back of his head.

"Alright, you love birds, save it for the honeymoon."

Emma jumped and moved away from Killian as though she'd been doused with a bucket of cold of water. Thinking it was her maid bothering them again, she was ready to tell her off, until she realized it was actually Granny. She was standing there, staring them down, one hand on her hip, the other carrying a basket. "Sorry," she said. "We thought the garden was empty."

"Well, my apple pie isn't going to be very good without apples, now is it?" She asked with a huff. "This is best tree in the whole garden, and here you are, necking under it like a couple of teenagers."

Killian rose from the bench and moved to Granny, giving her a bow and flashing his best smile. "Apologies, Widow Lucas," he said. "I was regaling Ms. Swan with tales of my pirate days, and we lost track of ourselves. We shall leave the garden all to you." He took Granny's hand in his, brought it up to his lips, while cocking one eyebrow and giving her his best smolder.

Emma did her best to hide her smirk, and just rolled her eyes. Her pirate was such a ham sometimes. But it seemed to work, because she swore Granny was actually blushing. "Alright, alright," she said after a moment, and pulling her hand away. "Go find something productive to do, before I put you both to work."

Emma rose and grabbed Killian's hand. "Come on, let's go find out what's happening with my parents," she said. "Sorry, Granny." Tugging Killian along, she lead them out of the gardens. If she'd looked back, she would have seen Granny smiling at them.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Your Highness, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Queen Snow clearly wasted no time with pleasantries. This was just fine by Max, because he wasn't here to play nice. Or rather, he wasn't going to play it for long unless they agreed to his demands.

"It's been brought to my attention that you may have a dilemma on your hands when it comes to the princess," he answered nonchalantly, hands resting on the hilt of the sword at his hip. "It seems that she has to marry royalty in order to inherit the crown of Misthaven, or she must give up her claim to it."

"How do you know about that?" Charming frowned at him. "It's not exactly public knowledge."

Max stretched out a hand, admiring the rings on his fingers before glancing up at the false prince. "Let's just say, a little fairy told me," he said, giving Charming a crooked smile.

This time it was Snow who frowned at him. "A fairy?" She asked, and Max watched her face as she tried to work out who would have betrayed them in such a manner, and then her eyes went wide with realization. "You mean Blue?"

"Indeed," Max nodded. "I have something she wants, and so she's been acting as my spy the last few months. In fact, I was the one who brought the law to her attention in the first place."

"I knew there was something wrong when she didn't come to us directly with this," Snow said, and straightened to her full height as she took a challenging step towards Max. "What is it you want?"

"It's quite simple," he replied, picking up an apple off a tray of fruit on Charming's desk, and giving it a polish against his doublet. "The Princess can marry me, and I will allow her to keep her inheritance of the title of Queen, but in name only." He took a bite of the apple. "She will merely be my consort, while I will hold all the power. Any sons she bears will of course become King after me and we can, how do you put it, all live happily ever after."

"And if we don't agree?" Snow asked.

"Then I declare war on your happy little kingdom." Max declared with a casual flick of his wrist.

"You bastard!" Charming's hand went to his sword and he charged towards Max, but he didn't get far before his wife threw her arm out to stop him. Max smirked in amusement at the shepherd who was clearly quite protective of his little flock.

"Charming, wait!" she cried, and he halted, but didn't remove his hand from the hilt of his sword. "Surely we can come to some sort of agreement," Snow bargained. "Emma and Commander Jones are True Love, and we would never deny them their happiness. Whatever it is you're offering Blue, I'm sure we can convince her it's not worth the price of our daughter's happiness."

"Oh, I doubt that," Max replied, tossing his apple aside. "You see, I have a rather large, untapped supply of pixie dust growing in the mines under my kingdom. I've promised it to Blue in exchange for her help, and well, along with a little seduction, it was quite simple to convince her." He grinned devilishly. "I thought romance was against their rules, but it seems the queen bee is willing to stray from the hive."

"I knew there was something about her we couldn't trust," Charming replied, still not taking his eyes off the prince. "But, we have this problem solved. As soon as we can get a replacement for Blue on our council we can hold a vote and change the law," he explained. "So you won't lay a hand on my daughter."

Max just continued to smile. He wasn't afraid of this sheep herder. "Is that so?" he asked. "And tell me, just who is it you think it's going to fix this?"

"Tinker Bell," Snow answered, tilting her chin up just a bit. Clearly, she thought she was issuing him some sort of challenge. Well, little did she know he was one step ahead of her.

"Ah, yes of course," he nodded. "The fairy from Neverland who befriended that pirate you pretend is so noble," he smirked. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Ms. Bell isn't going to do you any good. I'm afraid she's tied up at the moment."

Snow gasped. "What have you done with Tink?"

"I haven't done anything," Max gestured to himself. "Blue, on the other, seemed to anticipate this little change and she took it upon herself to kidnap the green fairy. So, I'm afraid you're rather stuck between a rock and hard place." He dropped the niceties and glared at them. "So, what is it going to be? Giving your daughter to me, or war?"

He watched as Snow and Charming shared a glance, and he smiled inwardly. They would never risk their precious kingdom for war, not even to spare the daughter they'd lost all those years ago. Really, how much could they care for her anyway if they'd given her up for some curse? Yes, he would finally get his revenge and get their beautiful daughter in his bed in the process.

"No," Snow stated firmly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, not quite sure that he'd heard her correctly.

"I said, no," Snow repeated, her hands in fists at her sides and her chest puffed out. Max assumed this look was an attempt at intimidation. "Our daughter's happiness isn't worth sacrificing the entire kingdom because one fairy made a poor choice. We will find Tinker Bell, and make things right. So, our answer is no."

This was not going how he'd planned. Max straightened to his full height, and puffed out his chest. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "if that's the way you want it to be. You can expect my soldiers on your border in three days. And unless you change your mind, we will be prepared for war." He flicked his cape, and headed towards the door, pulling it open but turning back to face them before he stormed out. "And tell that pirate masquerading as a naval officer that when I get a hold of him, I'll make sure he hangs for his crimes." Giving them a final glare, Max stormed out of the room, making sure the door slammed shut behind him. If it was war they wanted, then war they would have. But make no mistake, he was going to rule this kingdom. And when he did he would marry the princess and make her watch as he both forced her parents beg for mercy and ran that pirate through with his sword.

Emma and Killian reached her father's study just as Max stormed out the door and watched as he took off down the corridor. Sharing a worried look with Killian, Emma knocked on the door and when she heard an answer from the other side, opened it and stepped inside. Judging by the looks on her parents' faces, she guessed that the meeting hadn't gone well.

"What happened?" she asked. "We saw the Prince storming down the hallway, so I take it he wasn't here just to welcome you guys back."

Snow shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she told Emma. "But, don't worry dear. It's nothing we can't handle."

Emma glanced at Killian, who just raised an eyebrow at her. It was clear he didn't believe her mother any more than Emma did. "Mom, something is going on that you aren't telling us," she said. "What is it? I'm sure we can help."

"They have a right to know, Snow," Charming said with a sigh as he moved to stand next to his wife. "This is involves them and they are going to need know sooner rather than later."

Emma watched her mother nod and then take a deep breath as she began to explain the situation. "It's been discovered there's a very old law still on the books that states the Princess of Misthaven can only inherit the title of Queen upon her ascent to the throne if she marries a member of royalty."

"What?!" Emma shouted. "But this makes zero sense. You married dad and he's not a royal, I mean not technically. I've read the book."

"I know," Snow replied, raising her hands up in defense. "But, not everyone knows your father wasn't really King George's son. And since we were rising up to take the kingdom back from Regina at the time, no one was bothered to make it an issue."

Emma opened her mouth to protest again, but her mother cut her off before she could speak.

"We weren't going to make an issue of it either, "she explained. "It was going to be a simple matter of having the council vote to change the law, so you never needed know."

"But?" Emma asked, folding her arms across her chest. There was always a but. Why was nothing ever simple?

"But," Charming jumped in, "when we gathered the council to take the vote, there was a member missing and without all members present, we couldn't change it. It seems that Blue has decided magic and power are more important to her than her loyalties. She and the Prince discovered the law and so he came here to threaten that unless you marry him, he's going to declare war on the kingdom."

"The blaggard!" Killian exclaimed, and started for the door while drawing his sword. "Humiliation wasn't good enough, this time I'm going to run the bastard through."

Emma quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "You will do no such thing," she insisted. "I know you two have a history, but I'm not going to let you make a decision that deep down I know you'll come to regret."

"Love, he is making a direct threat to you and your family," Killian protested, hand still on his sword. "I can't sit by and watch while he's allowed to bully others simply because he's trying to compensate for his...shortcomings."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Killian," Snow said, "but violence isn't the answer. We can fix this before he marches his army into the kingdom. Blue may have betrayed us, but if we can find Tinker Bell, she can represent the fairies and sit on the counsel in Blue's place for the vote."

"What do you mean find Tinker Bell?" Emma asked, looking at her mother with a frown. "Isn't she back home in the forest with the fairies?"

"It seems that Blue was one step ahead of us in that regard as well," Charming told her. "She's kidnapped Tink and is hiding her somewhere. We've had Ruby out searching for her, but Tink hasn't turned up."

"Well, why don't Killian and I help her look?" Emma suggested. "I know Ruby's good at tracking, but this might call for a bit of our own magic if we're dealing with fairies."

"What are you thinking, love?" Killian asked.

"What about a locator spell? You guys have used it before, and I think I can conjure up a potion. Regina showed me how, all we'd need is something that belongs to Tink."

"I may have something on the Jolly," Killian nodded. "Good thinking, Swan. We can track down Tink and get her back here and then we go in search of Blue and find out what the hell she was thinking."

"No, it's too dangerous," Snow protested. "Blue is too powerful and who knows what sort of magic she may have used to either hide Tink or to help the Prince."

"That's true," Charming replied, "but I think Emma's right. We should let them help Ruby, Snow. It's the best chance we've got."

Emma smiled at her dad, glad that was on her side. Not that he ever wasn't, and she would never admit it out loud, but sometimes Emma felt like he had more faith in her than her mother did.

Snow was quiet for a few moments before she let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," she said, stepping forward to take Emma's hands in hers, "but promise me you'll be careful, Emma. All magic comes with a price, and Blue is very powerful. I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine, mom," Emma assured her, giving her mother's hands a squeeze. "I've been the Dark One and The Savior, I think I can handle it. Besides, Ruby and Killian will be with me should anything go wrong and we need help."

Snow nodded and before Emma knew what was happening, she found herself tightly enveloped in her mother's hug. "You will get your happy ending, Emma. I promise," Snow whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, mom," Emma answered back, returning the embrace a moment or two before stepping back. "Now, I'm going to get work on that potion. Killian, you go to the Jolly Roger and see if you find something of Tink's."

"Aye, love. I won't be gone long," he promised and leaned in to to give her a quick kiss before exiting.

How hard could this be? They just had to find Tink and get her back to the castle safely. What could possibly go wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

One of the first potions Emma had learned to make was a locator potion, so it was pretty easy for her to whip it up on her own with the help of the book Regina had left with her. In no time she had it ready to go, and after packing up travel bags for herself and Killian, Emma headed out to the stables where they were meeting up with Ruby to start their journey. She just needed Killian to return from the Jolly with whatever item he had of Tink's and they could be off. She really hoped this worked.

"Hey," Ruby greeted her when she arrived. "Did you get the potion made?"

Emma pulled a small bottle out of her satchel and showed it to Ruby. "Got it. We just need Killian to bring whatever he has of Tink's and then we'll be good to go."

"Hopefully he's back soon," Ruby nodded. "If we don't hurry, we won't get far before dark."

Almost like magic Killian came galloping up on his horse, giving the reigns a tug to stop in front of them. "I've got it, love," he told her, opening his bag and pulling out a dark green scarf. "Is the potion ready?"

"Yes," Emma answered, holding up the bottle. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"It's our best shot," he replied. "I just hope we can find Tink quickly and get her back here without alerting the Blue Fairy."

Emma nodded and with a glance at Ruby, both women climbed up onto their waiting horses. Killian handed her the scarf and she took a deep breath before popping the cork on the bottle she had in her other hand.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed. "Let me use it to get her scent first. That way, should something happen hopefully I can still track her the old fashioned way."

Emma handed the scarf to Ruby, giving her a moment to get Tink's scent in her system and once she was sure she had it, Ruby handed the scarf back to Emma.

"Alright, here goes nothing," she said, and poured the liquid over the scarf.

It only took a second before the fabric floated out of Emma's hands and started off across the courtyard. "Let's go!" She shouted and the three them were off, following the scarf as it lead them away from the castle and out into the forest.

/~*~/

They had been riding for a few hours now, following where the scarf led them. Emma was not the most accomplished rider, but she'd been able to pick it up well enough to hold her own. She secretly hoped they didn't have to go too much further though, as her backside was starting to hurt. Apparently, Blue had taken Tink some place farther than Ruby had been able to track her. She'd probably used magic to transport her some place she didn't think anyone would go. To take her mind off her minor discomfort, she moved her horse a bit closer to Killian and asked him the question that had been in the back of her mind since they left.

"So, why was Tink's scarf on your ship?" Emma asked as they rode along, hoping she didn't sound as though she were suspicious. "Has it been there since you left Neverland?"

"Aye," he replied. "Well, at least since the last time I left. When we all returned to Storybrooke after saving Henry, she needed a place to stay till she could work things out with Blue so I offered to let her stay on the Jolly."

"Oh." Emma hadn't known that, but it really shouldn't matter. They weren't together then and she had been trying to figure things out with Neal. He could invite whoever he wanted to stay on his ship. So, why did she have a slight pang of jealousy stabbing her in the heart? She wasn't jealous of Milah, but that was ages before she'd even existed. She knew better, she did. But he'd joked about it before and she couldn't shake the feeling that at some point, something had happened between them.

"Emma Swan," Killian smiled and look over at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you still jealous of Lady Bell?"

"No!" She answered quickly. "That's ridiculous, I mean you denied there was ever anything romantic between the two of the you.

Besides, it was before you and I were together so it doesn't matter. Come on, let's go." She gave her horse a light nudge, making him speed up into more of a trot so that she could move ahead of Killian. But, being more comfortable on a horse than she was, and clearly not willing to let the subject go, he easily caught up to her.

"Love, there's no need to be upset," he told her, looking into her eyes. "I was simply being a gentleman and offering an old friend a place to stay. It's only been you since the beanstalk."

Emma hesitated a moment, but sighed inwardly. He was right, she was being silly about something there was no reason to be upset about. "I know," she smiled softly up at him. "You and Tink go way back and there's nothing wrong helping a friend."

Killian smiled back at her, and moved his horse so he was riding beside her. "Good, I'm glad we cleared that up," he said and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. "Not that I wasn't tempted at first. I am only a man, and we both know I have an affinity for blondes." He grinned and gave her a cheeky wink.

Emma smiled back at him a moment before pulling back her fist and punching him hard in the arm. "Bloody pirate," she cursed.

Killian let his own, far more colorful curse fly from his lips and moaned, rubbing at his shoulder. "Bad form, Swan. You know I was only trying to rile you up."

"Yeah, well it worked," she replied, "which is also 'bad form'. So, why don't-"

"Guys!" Ruby called coming up from behind them. "Sorry to interrupt the flirting, but did you notice where we are?"

Emma sobered, feeling Killian do the same beside her and glanced around to get her bearings. She knew they'd crossed out of her parents kingdom, but being unfamiliar still with a lot of the surrounding area she really wasn't quite sure where they were. But judging by Ruby's reaction, it wasn't good.

"We're in the Prince's lands," Killian answered. "It seems that our friend Blue made sure Tinkerbell was as far out of reach as possible. We'll have to tread carefully. No doubt he's expecting a rescue attempt and will have men on the lookout."

"He's probably got her locked up in the castle," Ruby said. "So, any ideas on how we get in so we don't get caught? Emma, maybe you can just use magic to get us inside to grab Tink, and then get us out again."

Emma shook her head. "I could try," she said cautiously, "but if we're dealing with Blue, chances are good there's going to be magic keeping Tink locked up. Or preventing her from using her own, which may also prevent me from using any."

"Aye," Killian agreed. "But don't fret," he told them, "I've broken into the Prince's castle once before. I bet I can get us in again."

"Wait, wait," Emma said, looking at Killian with a raised eyebrow. "You raided his ship, and now you're telling me you've broken into his castle before? No wonder he has it out for you."

"What can I say, love?" Killian grinned. "I was trapped in this realm with Cora for twenty-eight years, I had to do something. But, it's nothing he didn't deserve." He gave her a wink before nudging his horse forward. "Follow me, ladies."

 **Emma used her magic to reach out and grab Tink's scarf, sticking it in her bag. It seemed obvious the Prince and Blue had Tinkerbell hidden in the castle, but if Killian knew a way in, they didn't need the scarf. Having the guards see it floating by would not help them make an unnoticed entrance, but they might need it later to track Tink down once they were inside. She only hoped this would go smoothly and get they could rescue the fairy before anyone noticed, and the Prince declared war on her parents anyway.**

They set up camp in the surrounding woods, and waited until night fall to approach the castle, creeping up to the back wall and staying in the shadows as best they could. For the moment, there didn't seem to be any guards on patrol on the wall above them, but that wasn't likely to last long.

"How do we get in?" Emma asked. "Is there a backdoor or something we can sneak in?"

"You've watched too many of those moving pictures, love," Killian teased. "Afraid we'll have to do it the old fashioned way." He pulled a grappling hook from his bag. "Mistress Lucas can go first and see if she can pick up Tinkerbell's scent, then you Swan, and I'll follow right behind." Stepping back, he gave the rope a few twirls and then tossed it up to the top of the wall where the hook caught on the edge. He gave it a tug to make sure it was secure and then gestured to Ruby. "After you my dear."

Ruby made her way up the rope rather quickly, much to Emma's surprise. It seemed that being a werewolf not only gave Ruby heightened senses, but strength as well. Emma on the other hand, wasn't so sure about this. True, she'd climbed a beanstalk but at least then she'd had vines to grab. And when she and Killian had last broken into a castle for a rescue, they'd just crashed the party going on inside.

"You can do it, love," Killian said from behind her, clearly sensing her panic. "I'll be right behind you."

Emma took a breath and nodded before she grabbed the rope and started pulling herself up. This wasn't too bad, it was just hard to make sure her boot caught a break in the bricks along the wall or she slipped. But feeling Killian coming up behind her gave her courage and she kept ploughing ahead.

"I must say, darling, the view from this angle is quite charming," his husky voice came from just below her. "I have missed seeing you in breeches."

Emma knew he couldn't see it, but she rolled her eyes anyway. "Climb now, flirt later," she warned.

Finally reaching the top, Ruby grabbed her arms to help pull her over and Killian gave a push to her arse that she was sure wasn't really necessary. Once over the top and back on her feet, she and Ruby helped Killian climb over, and they rested a second to get their breath and their bearings.

"Were you able to pick up anything?" Emma asked Ruby.

"She's definitely here," Ruby nodded. "Or at least she came this way. I saw the guards take someone to that tower." She pointed to one of the high towers that was diagonally across the wall from where they stood.

"No doubt the Prince and Blue wanted her as far out of reach as possible," Killian said. "If we can get inside that lower tower just below, there should be stairs to lead us up to the higher tower." He drew his cutlass from its sheath at his waist. "Let's go, and hope we don't run into any guards along the way."

The three of them kept as low and close to the wall as possible as they made their way across. So far, it seemed all of the Prince's guards were occupied elsewhere, which gave Emma a slightly uneasy feeling. For a prisoner who was so important, why wasn't getting to her a harder task? Something was definitely waiting for them, she just knew it.

They continued along and crept their way into the lower turret, quietly making their way up the spiral staircase towards the tower. As they rounded the final corner, Killian- who had taken the lead quickly-fell back against the wall and signal for Emma and Ruby to be quiet.

"The door to the towers is at the top," he whispered, "but it's guarded by two men. Chances are good there's more behind that door."

"I can take care of the two at the door," Emma whispered back. "If you go through first, Killian I can help cover you from behind with my magic and Ruby you can stay and be look out. If the rest of the guards find out we're here, you just whistle. Once we grab Tink, hopefully I can just use magic to get us all back to camp."

"I'm on it," Ruby replied, reaching into her boot to pull out a dagger.

"Here goes nothing," Emma said, and slipped past Killian, poking her head around the corner so she could see the two guards at the door. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, Emma focused on the task at end, visualizing what it was she wanted to happen. Slowly stretching her hands out in front of her, Emma aimed them at the guards and after a few seconds a burst of light shot out towards the two men, knocking them and into the wall behind them, effectively knocking them out cold.

"Good work, love," Killian smiled. Sword at the ready, Emma followed him up the stairs to the tower door. Grabbing the large handle, Killian gave it a tug but nothing happened. "Locked," he said.

"I got this." Emma flicked her wrist and they heard the lock click.

"Have I mentioned how much I love it when you do that," Killian asked as he slowly pulled the door open.

"You can show me later," Emma replied matter of factly. "Right now let's just get Tink and get out of here."

As soon as they opened the door, they were met with two guards who immediately sprung into action and charged towards them. With a well practiced flick of his wrist, Killian took out the first one with his sword, and shoved the second man away with a perfectly timed hook to the man's jaw. While he clashed swords with a third man, who came running at them from down the hall ahead, Emma turned to deal with two more coming at them from the side, using her magic to push them back and into the wall as she'd done with the guards at the door.

For now, that seemed to be all so Emma proceeded down the hall of cells, Killian following behind her. There wasn't much light, so it was hard to see. "Tink?" She called in a loud whisper. "Tinkerbell, where are you?"

"Emma?" Asked a familiar voice that echoed against the stone walls. "Emma, I'm down here."

They saw a hand reach out between the bars on the door to the cell at the of the hallway and rushed towards it, reaching the fairy they had come to rescue.

"Tink!" Emma exclaimed. "Are you alright? Blue didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, I'm fine," Tink assured them. "But, Emma you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

"We'll be fine," she replied. "We just need to get you out of here before anyone notices you're gone."

"Where's the keys, lass?" Killian asked, looking around the walls for a set that might have been left hanging nearby.

Tink shook her head. "There aren't any keys, " she told them. "Blue sealed me with the same magic she used to trapped Rumplestiltskin all those years ago. You won't be able to open the door."

"That's where you're wrong," Emma smile, and reached into her bag pulling out a bottle of full of black liquid. "Squid Ink. If this doesn't work, nothing will. Stand back."

"Where did you get that?" Tink asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Regina had some left over in her stash, I didn't ask her where she got it when she gave it to me," Emma explained. "Let's just get out of here so we can home." Emma opened the bottle and tossed the ink inside on the bars of Tink's cell which immediately vanished.

"Come on let's-"

But Emma was cut off by a very loud noise that reminded her of a fire alarm back in her world. She didn't want to know how or what was making the noise but it couldn't be good. "What is that?" She yelled, covering her ears.

"I tried to warn you!" Tink yelled back. "Blue put all kinds of enchantments on the tower. I couldn't use my magic to get out, and she made sure no one else with magic could rescue me easily either. Come on, we have to hurry before-"

But it was too late. An army of guards began storming up the stairs. They would be caught any second and their only escape route was blocked off. "Ruby!" Emma called to her friend who came running towards them.

"Emma, we have to hurry," Ruby exclaimed breathlessly. "The whole castle knows we're here, which probably means the Prince does too. If he catches you, he'll force you to marry him."

"No!" Killian said. "That isn't going to happen. Emma, love, can you use your magic to get us out?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," Emma replied warily. "The air in here feels different than when we came in. I can feel magic, but it's more powerful than mine. I don't...Tink do you think it's safe to try?"

Tink took in the atmosphere around for the moment, before she nodded. "I think so, if we hurry. I'll take Ruby, you take the pirate," She said. "Emma have you done this before?"

"Er...not really," Emma replied. "I opened a portal once, but I had a wand. And I've only practiced the apparition with Regina, and only by myself. I've never tried it with someone else"

Tink reached out to take her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can do it, just clear your mind and focus on you and Killian, and where it is you want to go. I have faith in you. Now, where are we going?"

"We have a camp in the woods, just outside the castle," Ruby replied. "If we can appear there, we can get the horses and hopefully escape before they know which way we went."

"If we don't make it," Emma said, "Ruby take Tink back to Misthaven. At least with her my parents can figure out what to do. But get her to safety. We'll figure something if my magic doesn't work, but don't wait for us."

"Right," Tink nodded. "Just focus Emma, and you can do it!" Letting go of Emma's hand, Tink took Ruby's. "Focus." She warned one last time before she and Ruby were gone in a puff of green smoke.

Emma's heart sank. She'd never been very good about having faith in herself, how was she suppose to do this now? It was easy when she was in a quiet room and had all the time to focus on just trying to get to another room in her parents castle. It was entirely different when a whole army of guards was headed towards them, and she had to worry about Killian.

"Emma, look at me," Killian said, placing a hand and hook on her arms. "You can do this. I know you can. You're brave, and strong, and I have faith in you." Leaning in, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, let's get out of here shall we?"

Still not feeling confident about she was about to do, Emma took a deep breath and looked into Killian's eyes. She could see all the love and trust he had for her there, and she knew that she couldn't let him down. Mustering up everything she had, Emma hugged him tight, closed her eyes and focused on their campsite, doing her best to drown out the noise of the alarm and guards coming towards them. And just as the guards reached the tower and came charging in, Emma felt her magic build around them and with a puff of white smoke, they vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did we make it?" Emma asked, as her feet touched solid ground again, eyes still closed as she kept a hold of Killian. She wasn't sure she liked this whole travel-by-magic thing. It felt strange, like her insides were being tossed around and it made her feel queasy. "Please tell me it worked."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Princess," a familiar voice said, "but since you so willingly brought yourself to my castle, I had to ensure that you wouldn't be able to leave."

Emma opened her eyes to find the Prince standing before them, looking smug as ever. She barely had time to register what was happening when Killian pushed her behind him and drew his sword, pointing it directly at the Prince.

"If you want her, you're going to have to go through me first, mate," he said through gritted teeth.

Max just grinned at them and slowly drew his own sword. "It will be my pleasure," he replied, looking as though he wasn't the least bit concerned about the man that had already bested him at least once. "I owe you a good thrashing for what you did, pirate."

"No, Killian, don't." Emma tugged on the arm he had around her waist holding her back. "It's not worth it. We can still get out of here, I can use my magic to-"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Blue came from around a corner behind the prince, looking far more menacing than Emma had ever seen her. There'd always been something that she felt hadn't been entirely truthful about the fairy, but she'd never seen her looking anything but cool and calm. "I've enchanted the castle to ensure you can't use your magic to escape. Tinker Bell may have managed it, but you won't."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked over Killian's shoulder. "Blue, my parents trusted you. Whatever it is he's offering you isn't worth it, I promise."

"Oh, but it is," the fairy replied, coming to stand next to the prince. "A whole cave full of untapped fairy dust is exactly what I need. So, I'm afraid the product of True Love isn't going to get her happy ending, because I'm going to get mine." Blue raised her wand, aiming it at them.

"Can you take him without me?" Emma whispered, glancing from the armed pair in front of them to Killian.

"Aye, love," he replied, looking over his shoulder at her while still keeping an eye on the prince in case he decided to charge towards them. "I let him off too easy last time, I assure you it won't happen again."

"I'm going to run, and hopefully Blue will follow me," she explained. "I'll try and hold her off and see if I can convince her to come back with us."

She saw him nod slightly, and with a deep breath, took off running down the hall in the opposite direction. Emma was confident about her magic, but she was still nervous about going up against such a powerful fairy. Still, she'd battled dragons and various other magical creatures. How tough could one fairy be? She looked back over her shoulder to see if Blue was following her just as she heard the clash of swords from Killian and the Prince, but there was no one behind her.

She rounded a corner and let out a cry when a puff of smoke filled her senses and Blue appeared before her, blocking her exit.

"You can't run, Emma," Blue smiled menacingly. "And you won't win, so you may as well surrender now."

"After all these years, you're just going to be betray my parents like this," Emma said, backing up a bit when Blue raised her wand. "They've done nothing but trust you."

Blue rolled her eyes. "That's the problem with your parents, my dear. They were always far too willing to believe whatever anyone told them." She took a step towards Emma. "I never agreed to help them unless I knew there was some benefit for me, but now's my chance to get all the power I could ever need."

"You don't need more power," Emma argued, raising her hands to be ready to try and block any spell Blue might try and throw at her with the wand. "You have plenty of power. You're the most powerful fairy in the realms."

"Yes, and with Prince Maximilian's supply of fairy dust I can ensure that remains so," Blue replied. "All you have to do is marry him, and I get everything I want."

"Yeah, well, hate to disappoint you, but that's not gonna happen." Emma let sparks of light magic fly from her hands, hoping to at least knock the wand out of Blue's hand. But the fairy was quick and used her wand to block Emma's magic causing it to reflect back at Emma. She ducked out of the way as it went flying over her head, shattering a vase on a table behind her.

Turning, Emma ran back towards the large room where she'd left Killian fighting with the Prince. She was going to need a plan to get them out of here, and quick. She hated fighting with magic, she was better with a sword in her hands, but that wasn't going to do much good against Blue.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Emma," Blue called from behind her, and she ducked against a wave of magic from Blue's wand that went shooting past her. Emma turned briefly and fired off her own shot, missing Blue and knocking over a candle holder.

Reaching the main hall, she stopped, watching Killian battle it out with the Prince. She could tell Max was really no match for Killian's skill but he was certainly putting up a fight. The prince raised his sword to strike from above but Killian easily blocked it, their weapons clanging against each other and they held there, each trying to push the other hard enough to make the other have to step back.

"What can you possibly offer a princess?" Max said, straining against Killian. "You're nothing but a pirate and that's all you'll ever be."

"That's where you're wrong, mate," Killian replied, and pulling up a bit more strength, gave a hard push, forcing the prince to break the hold and to stumble back a bit. "I've changed, but clearly, you're still the same kelp I should have fed to the sharks all those years ago instead of just humiliating you."

Max just smirked and came forward again. "Perhaps," he replied, "but when I defeat you, you'll be the one humiliated. Shall I make you watch as I bed her as well as when I marry her?" He gloated.

Emma was about to charge the prince on her own for that, but Killian beat her to the punch. With a low growl, he flicked his sword this way and that, driving the Prince back towards the wall behind him, trapping Max between it and him. Killian raised his hook and slammed it into the wall next to the Prince's head, landing just shy of actually grazing him. Emma knew he'd missed on purpose.

Max ducked under Killian's arm and raised his sword again, leading the pirate back in her direction. "You won't win," he smiled. "When you fail and Emma is mine, I shall declare war on Arendell and the rest of your allies and become the most powerful King the realms have ever seen. Then, I'm going to cut that stupid fairy loose and let her know the truth."

"The truth?" Killian asked, blocking another blow.

Emma heard Blue coming up behind her and turned around. If she could hear the Prince reveal his plans maybe she'd finally realize she'd been mislead and Emma could get her to come back home with them. She let a spark of magic fly to draw Blue in her direction and stepped back further into the room.

Blue advanced on her, as Killian continued his battle with the prince.

"The truth," Max said with a grin, "is that I simply seduced that fairy to get her help with my plans to marry the Princess. I don't care about her any more than my other conquests."

Emma was ready the block the next blast that came out of Blue's wand, but the fairy had frozen in mid air and turned her head sharply from Emma to the Prince as he continued his monologuing.

"I only told her I had a secret stash of fairy dust because I knew her weakness. Power." He'd gotten the upper hand on Killian for the moment and Emma began frantically looking around the room for way to help him. "There is no fairy dust," he smirked.

"What?" Blue shouted, and seeming to forget all about Emma she took off towards the Prince. This caught both Max and Killian off guard and they jumped apart to get out of her way. But the fairy queen only advanced towards the Prince. "What do you mean there's no fairy dust?" She asked, pointing her wand at him. "You lied to me?"

Emma ran towards Killian as they watched Blue take on the Prince.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Aye, love," Killian smiled at her in reassurance. "You know me, always a survivor."

"Yeah well, I'm not sure we can say the same for our friend here," she nodded towards the Prince and Blue. "Do you think we should help him?"

"I say we let this play out," Killian replied. "After all, he's made his bed and now he's got to lay in it."

They turned back to Blue, watching as Max raised his sword in defense, but with a flick of her wand, Blue made it disappear. The Prince began to cower has she advanced. "You said if I helped you we could rule the Realms together, you the mortals and I the fairies. You promised me power."

"And...and I'm sure we can find some fairy dust, my sweet," Max said, falling to his knees. "And once we do, then you will be the most powerful fairy."

Blue shook her head and Emma wasn't sure if Fairies could actually change color, but she swore Blue was starting to glow red. "You lied. You lied to me about everything, and made me turn against the people I care about. You-you're nothing but a weasel."

"Now, darling" Max held up his hands in defense, "you never once questioned me about any of this, or asked me to prove I had any fairy dust. It's not my fault you're so gullible and power hungry. But, I can still help you becomea powerful ruler."

Blue glared at him. "No, I don't need your help," she told him. "You've done enough and I think it's time you were punished." She raised her wand and Max moved back, trying to escape, but she was too quick. A spark of light shot out of her wand, striking the Prince. And when the smoke from her spell cleared, on the floor, where Prince Maximilian had once been now sat a grey weasel.

It looked around in confusion and then began scurrying around the room in a panic. Clearly, the Prince was not happy with his current state.

"Well, can't say that's not a fitting curse," Killian smirked.

"You can't just leave him like that," Emma protested. "I mean I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it, but isn't that a little harsh?"

"He lied to me and tried to start a war with your parents," Blue replied. "I've done worse to people for lesser crimes."

Emma shouldn't be surprised really, but somehow hearing Blue admit that made her a bit more wary of the fairy than she already was. She made a mental to make sure she never got on her bad side. "Uh, right," she said. "Well, we should probably get home to my parents. They are going to want to know what happened, and I think you have some apologizing to do."

"You're right," Blue nodded, tucking her wand into the sleeve of her dress. "I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have let him trick me so easily. And if I'd known he wanted to start a war with Snow and Charming I never would have agreed to help him so easily."

"It's alright," Emma smiled. "You're not the first girl to get fooled by a pretty face and a lot of sweet talk. Let's just go home and we'll figure all this out."

* * *

Not long after their return, once her parents and Blue had made up and everything seemed to be right in the world again, Emma was frustrated to find that her mother had insisted on moving forward with the ball announcing Killian's promotion, and their engagement. The invitations had gone out before they left to deal with Prince Maximilian, and despite Emma's protests about rescheduling, Snow insisted it was now or never. (Emma would have been fine with never, but when her mother made up her mind about something there was no point in arguing.)

"I can't do this," Emma said as she took another deep breath, which was nearly impossible in the corset she was wearing. She paced across the floor of her bedroom for at least the hundredth time, wringing her hands. Sure, technically she had attended a ball before, but this was the first ball her parents had thrown for her. Well, technically it was to honor Killian, and then to officially announce their engagement, but she knew her mother just wanted an excuse to make up for not raising Emma as a princess. Emma, however, was nervous as hell. She had been preparing for this morning and wanted to make her mother happy, but poofy dresses and uncomfortable shoes just weren't her thing.

The door to the adjoining sitting room opened, and Emma let out a heavy sigh when she saw Killian. Servants had been going in and out all day to get her dressed and her hair done, and she hadn't had five minutes to herself. At least this time the person invading her privacy was a familiar face. She practically ran across the room to meet him, nearly knocking him over. She had to grab onto his coat to keep them both from tumbling to the floor.

"Killian, I can't do this," she told him frantically. "I know it means a lot to my parents, but I just can't. So, if we could sneak out of here and just take off on the Jolly Roger somewhere, that would be fantastic." The words came flying out of her mouth before she could stop them. .

"Emma, love, calm down" he replied in a soothing tone, his hand and hook rested on her arms. "Everything is going to be fine. Besides," he smirked, "the Commander of the Royal Navy can't just make off with the Princess, it's bad form," he teased, giving her a grin.

"Oh, please," Emma rolled her eyes. "Just because my parents gave you a uniform doesn't mean you aren't still a pirate. And I'm not a princess!" she protested, and letting go of his coat she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just Emma."

She felt his arms come around her, and his chin rest on top of her head. "What do you mean, 'just Emma?'" He asked with a chuckle. "You are hardly, 'just Emma,' love. You are a brave and powerful sorceress who's defeated the most dangerous of villains and monsters. Not to mention your own brief stint as the Dark One." He placed a kiss on the top her head, then on her cheek. "You're a wonderful mother, and," his scruffed tickled her ear as his mouth moved against it, whispering huskily "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And if we were not due downstairs shortly, I'd sweep you off your feet and carry you to bed because you look absolutely ravishing in that gown."

Emma couldn't help the heat that washed over her at his words. It was ridiculous how just by hearing his low, throaty voice in her ear she felt like she was on fire. A small flame began to ignite in her, almost like he had his own magic. Lifting her head, she smiled up at him. "Tempting as that is, if you think running away on the Jolly would get you in trouble, mess up this hairdo and my mother will use you for target practice," she teased. "Fine," she said with a sigh, "let's go and get this over with."

"Come, love." Killian placed a kissed on her forehead, and offered his arm, which she took resting her fingers on his elbow. "And don't worry, you've got a partner who knows what he's doing." He winked at her as they left her bedroom and headed for the ballroom.

Hours later, the ball was in full swing. There were people in attendance Emma had known in Storybrooke, as well as some that she had never met before that were either friends of her parents, or people they'd felt they needed to invite as some sort of diplomatic gesture. She was still trying to figure this stuff out. Either way, she was no closer to feeling any more relaxed than when she'd entered the room on Killian's arm.

Per tradition, she opened the dancing by taking the floor with her father. Charming told her how wonderfully she was doing and how proud he and Snow were of her. That made Emma feel a little better, but it was dancing with Killian that made her the most relaxed. Maybe it was because they'd danced at a ball once before, or maybe it was just that Killian knew her so well that he said all and did all the right things to ease any fears she had about getting through tonight without tripping over her own feet and falling flat on her face.

But, being the Princess meant she couldn't only dance with her parents and Killian all night. Her presence on the dance floor was frequently requested by this duke, or that prince. Emma lost track of them all after a while. Finally she was able to make an escape to the refreshment table and as she poured herself some ale, she was joined by Elsa. She was delighted to discover her parents had invited the Ice Queen from Arendelle to come, as Emma missed her and was very happy to have another friendly face in the crowd.

"These things are always so tedious, aren't they?" Elsa asked. "You don't want to offend anyone, but at the same time you really just want to hide in corner."

"God yes," Emma agreed, sipping her drink and really wishing it was rum instead. "My feet are killing me, but I know if I take these shoes off I'll never get them back on."

Elsa smiled at her. "Once your mother makes her announcement, maybe I can cause a little diversion and you can sneak out of here with Killian." To make her point, Elsa flicked her fingers to create a few snow flurries in the air which quickly melted away.

"You are the best," Emma grinned and gave her friend a hug. "If I have to dance one more time with any of these royals I think my toes are going to fall off."

Elsa laughed. "You are going to disappoint a lot of people in this room with your engagement to Killian," she told Emma. "I think a lot of these royals, as you put it, are here because they were hoping to vie for your affections."

"Yeah, well" Emma smirked, "when they learn what happened to the Prince from Glowerhaven I bet they think twice about that."

"I heard what happened," Elsa said. "It's nothing he didn't deserve, and really, being a weasel quite suits his personality."

They laughed and chatted some more to catch up on what happened since they'd last seen each other, until Elsa excused herself to go check on her sister and Kristoff, leaving Emma alone. She was about to go in search of Killian when Emma was approached by yet another apparent would-be-suitor who asked her to dance. With an inward groan she politely agreed and let herself be led onto the dance floor. She did her best to be polite and reply to the man's small talk while still trying to keep up with the dance steps at the same time. But she couldn't have been happier when the dance was over and she walked off the floor with a slight limp in her step. Her feet were officially killing her, and if she didn't get these shoes off soon she was going to punch someone.

She spotted Killian and made her way over to where he was standing, flask of rum in his hand. When she reached him she grabbed it and took a long swig, the liquid burning her throat slightly but it was a welcome sensation. The ale her parents were serving tasted like flavored water.

"I really wish my mother would hurry up and make her announcement," she grumbled. "My feet are killing me, not to mention I think my lungs have finally collapsed." She handed him back the flask and gave her bodice a tug, trying to adjust her corset.

"It's nearly midnight," Killian told her, "so just hold on for a bit longer, love."

Emma placed her hands on his chest and tucked her nose into the space between his neck and his shoulder. "Elsa said she'd create a diversion if we want to make a getaway afterwards," she told him.

"Princess," he teased as he put his arm around her, his hand resting on the small of her back, "you want me to whisk you away from your own party? I don't think that would be very gentlemanly."

Emma lifted her up to look up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Funny, because I seem to remember you telling me earlier how beautiful I looked and how you wanted to ravish me, but," she shrugged, "maybe you just aren't the pirate I thought you were."

Killian cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her a roguish grin. "Is that a challenge, Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Mmmm, maybe," she shrugged, playing innocent. "But, if you aren't up to it, then I-" But she didn't get to finish because without warning, Killian's arm tightened around her he was pressing her hips against his and bringing his mouth to her lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away.

"I assure you, darling that I am most definitely, _up_ to it," he purred softly.

Even through her layers of skirts Emma could feel the heat coming off him, and it was a good thing he was holding her because her knees felt wobbly. (If anyone asked, she'd blame it on the corset, because Emma Swan didn't swoon.) Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, she grabbed the lapels of Killian's dress coat and dragged him with her behind a curtain. They weren't completely cut off from the ballroom, but they would at least be afforded some privacy.

"Emma, what-" Killian began to ask, but she cut him off, pulling him to her and kissing him fiercely. She heard his groan, and her arms moved to circle his shoulders. She lost her balance a bit, taking a step backward. She moaned a little when her back hit a wall behind them, and Killian used her moment of distraction to press against her, effectively pinning her in place. Emma pulled away from his lips, and kissed him along his jaw, his beard lightly scratching her cheek as she made her way to his ears, taking the lobe between her teeth and biting ever so lightly. This earned her another groan, and Killian's hand moved down her back to cup her arse through her dress.

"Minx," he said with a low chuckle. "You're going to get us in trouble."

She pulled back, grinning up at him. "Well, if you want to stop-" She made to move away but he held her fast, keeping her trapped where she was. Bending his head, he placed a kiss behind her ear and proceeded to work his way down her neck. Emma slid her hands down his chest to the waist of his pants, frantically starting to undo his belt. "We'll have to be quick," she panted, and then moaned as he nipped her neck, worrying a mark into it that she knew she was going to get scolded about later.

"As you wish," he said, and lifted his head to kiss her again. His hand began bunching up her skirts, while she worked on undoing his pants. She had just managed to get the last button done there was a blast of trumpets, startling them both and causing Killian to jump back.

"Bloody hell," he swore, and quickly began to straighten his clothes. "Your parents are making the announcement. We have to go, Swan."

"Dammit." Emma ran her hands along her skirts, smoothing them out as best she could, and brushed a few curls that had come loose from her updo back into place. "How do I look?" She asked him.

"Like you've just been thoroughly kissed by a pirate behind a curtain," Killian teased. "Come on, love." He held out his hand and she took it, linking their fingers.

They made their way to the dais in the front of the ballroom where Snow and Charming stood, thanking their guests and friends for coming and sharing this moment. Charming stepped forward, gesturing for Killian to do the same as a servant brought a box containing a large metal cross, in the middle of which was the Royal crest set beside the crest of the Royal Navy. Charming took the metal out of the box and pinned it to Killian's uniform, declaring him Commander of the Royal Navy.

Everyone applauded and Emma beamed at the man she loved. For all of her teasing about him being a pirate he was a good man and she was proud of him. They had both come a long way to get this point, and it was still hard to believe sometimes, but she couldn't be happier. When the applause began to die down, Snow reached out her hand for Emma's and gave her daughter a smile before turning to address the crowd again, this time to announce the betrothal of her daughter to Commander Jones. The crowd erupted into more cheers and then Charming made a toast to the happy couple. And thus began a long parade of people approaching the royals to congratulate the Princess and her parents.

After more handshakes than she could count, Emma had had enough fawning for one day. She scanned the room for Elsa, the Ice Queen giving her a subtle nod when their eyes met.. The room suddenly turned a bit chilly, and snowflakes began to fall from the ceiling. While the crowd was distracted by the sudden precipitation taking place, Emma turned to Killian. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this. Shall we go have our own private celebration?"

"If the lady insists," Killian grinned and, placing one arm around her waist and the other under her knees, he swept her off her feet and carried her from the ballroom to their bedroom, where they began a celebration that would last the rest of their lives.


End file.
